Trois Quatorze
by Noxae
Summary: Trois Quatorze, en voilà un drôle de nom. Mais il faut dire que celui qui le porte est engagé dans une drôle d'équipée. Protéger sa dresseuse et l'aider à accomplir sa quête, ce n'est pas facile avec tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal... mais il y arrivera, foi de Togepi !
1. Naissance

Tout commence avec du sang, comme c'est souvent le cas.

Son propre sang, en l'occurrence. C'est le premier son qu'il perçoit, le premier mouvement dont il est conscient. Son sang, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Son sang, circulant dans ses veines.

Avant, il n'y avait rien. Et maintenant, ça. Un rythme régulier et calme, qui le berce.

Il l'écoute, tranquille. Il est là. Il existe.

Durant un long, long moment, cela lui suffit. Sa conscience qui vient de s'éveiller semble parfois s'étendre, changer sans qu'il comprenne comment, et des images traversent régulièrement sa tête. Il n'en garde en général aucun souvenir. Il ne sait pas à quoi elles correspondent. Il n'essaie pas non plus de comprendre.

Il est bien, là.

À flotter ici. Sans souci. Au chaud.

Le temps s'écoule indifféremment. Ou bien tout à la fois. À certains moments, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà existé depuis une éternité, et à d'autres, qu'il vient seulement de... quoi ? devenir lui ? Ça n'est pas clair. Il ignore si cela le sera un jour.

Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Il n'a pas non plus la réponse à cette question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela continue. Son état pour lequel il n'a pas de nom.

Un certain temps.

Et puis tout à coup, il entend quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas, qui n'est pas_ lui_. Quelque chose qui provient... d'ailleurs. Serait-ce possible ? Il y aurait _autre chose_ ? Il ne serait pas seul ? Cela lui paraît évident maintenant qu'il y pense. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas posé la question plus tôt ? S'il avait su...

Et il veut savoir. Quoi. Comment. Qu'est-ce que.

Il écoute donc de toutes ses forces. Le bruit n'est pas rythmique du tout. Au contraire, il est saccadé, et le volume change également très souvent. Étrange. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien produire de tels sons ? Voilà qu'il est curieux. Il essaie d'imaginer les choses-faiseuses-de-bruit, mais renonce vite. Ce n'est pas qu'il manque d'imagination. Simplement de références. Il ne _connaît_ pas assez. Mais cela viendra, il le sait à présent.

Le temps passe.

Il écoute toujours, avidement. Le bruit revient souvent. À force, il arrive à en distinguer plusieurs, différents. Certains graves, d'autres aigus, certains proches, d'autre plus lointains. Il y a un bruit qu'il aime particulièrement, un tout proche qui se manifeste très régulièrement et diffuse comme une vibration en lui. Une chaleur qu'il apprécie. Il est toujours content quand il entend ce bruit. Il arrive même, au bout de quelques efforts, à se concentrer sur lui par-delà tous les autres et à l'écouter en priorité. Une chose dont il est très fier.

Le temps passe encore.

Et puis, tout à coup, encore un changement. Du nouveau.

Mais cette fois, c'est loin d'être agréable : une secousse vient de le saisir tout entier, brutalement. Il en est tout chamboulé, et surpris. Le mouvement venant de l'extérieur l'affecte à l'intérieur ? Il vient de parvenir à cette conclusion plutôt troublante lorsqu'il se rend compte que les bruits sont de retour. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, ils sont plus pressés. Plus forts, aussi. Et très rapprochés.

Il n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Quelque part, quelque chose au fond de lui qui sait, qui connaît, murmure "danger".

_Danger, danger._

Mais pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il n'a que ce mot.

Et ça ne lui suffit pas - ne lui suffit plus. Il décide qu'il doit savoir. Il est temps. Temps de changer, de passer à la suite. Quoi que ce puisse être.

Alors, il s'agite. Il pousse, fort, à plusieurs reprises. Son sang bat plus fort, plus vite à ses oreilles. Il se sent plus présent que d'habitude. Plus vivant.

Il pousse, encore.

Et sent que quelque chose cède.

Le bruit est sec, net, définitif. Un crac qui retentit, signalant qu'il arrive. Que ça y est. Quelque chose se termine, et une autre commence. Une sensation inconnue l'inonde, et la chose en lui qui _sait_ la nomme lumière. Il cligne ses yeux. Donne une dernière poussée. Et émerge.

L'air libre le picote. Il dispose d'une seconde pour s'en émerveiller, avant que tout le reste du dehors ne le frappe.

Les bruits.

Les mouvements.

Les odeurs.

Tout l'agresse.

Une cacophonie de sons qui martèlent ses oreilles, là, partout, qui l'assaillent de tous côtés sans lui laisser aucun répit, innombrables, monstrueux, et forts forts forts, des hurlements et des gémissements, des plaintes et des beuglements, des exclamations et des sifflements, tous entremêlés, et puis des choses qui se passent devant ses yeux, trop vite, trop proches, et qu'il ne comprend absolument pas, pleins d'_autres_ et de couleurs qui bougent, bougent, bougent, et encore une autre dimension qui se manifeste dans un torrent de désagréments, tous ces relents qui lui brûlent les narines et qui lui font monter les larmes aux yeux, au secours, au secours.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Il sait, à présent. Et c'est terrifiant.

Ce nouveau sentiment qu'est la peur le saisit, et il tremble. Incontrôlablement. Il tente de se recroqueviller par instinct, cherchant à s'éloigner de tout ça, à revenir à avant, quant tout était calme et qu'il n'y avait que lui, et aucun bruit, ni aucun autres. Les monstres du dehors. Il a fermé les yeux pour ne pas les voir, mais il les entend toujours.

Et ils sont _partout_ !

Comment peut-il y en avoir autant ? Confusément, il songe que l'ailleurs doit être bien plus vaste que ce qu'il croyait. C'est d'autant plus terrifiant. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de sortir dehors ? Quelle erreur il a commise ! Il se sent complètement désemparé... Que vont donc lui faire les monstres du dehors ? Encore une fois, son imagination s'emballe et s'arrête aussitôt. Encore ce manque de références. Cette fois-ci, il en est soulagé.

Tout à coup, un bruit fort et puissant semble exploser au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose qui fait :

- ATTENTION !

Il bascule et sent qu'il bouge sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Ses pieds qui touchaient ce que la voix de son esprit lui dit être le sol pendent brusquement dans les airs. Un autre bruit éclate alors, le plus proche de tous. Le monstre qui le produit doit être terrifiant car le son est très aigu, et il se met à trembler encore plus fort. Le cri s'amplifie. Intensément. Cette fois, c'est sûr, l'_autre_ va lui tomber dessus et...

...une chaleur qui l'entoure ? Que se passe-t-il ? Le bruit qu'il aime bien ! Il est là, il l'entend ! Le bruit plein de vibrations agréables. Est-ce un autre qui le produit aussi ? Il sent comme une présence chaude collée contre lui. Les autres cris et hurlements semblent presque s'effacer, relégués au second plan. Il est mieux, tout à coup. Comme dans un petit endroit où plus rien ne peut lui arriver. Il sait que l'_autre_ faiseur-du-bruit-qu'il-aime-bien le protégera. Cherchant à se blottir davantage contre la présence, il se rend compte qu'elle semble être bien plus grande que lui. Plus forte, sûrement aussi. Cela le rassure encore plus. Il n'a rien à craindre là où il est.

Fort de cette conclusion, il tend à nouveau l'oreille pour écouter les autres monstres. Il doit se passer plein de choses car beaucoup de bruits lui parviennent :

- Rattata, charge-moi ce Chétiflor !

- J'y vais !

- Arbo, go !

Un sifflement.

- Smogo, dégage-moi tout ça ! Puréedpois !

La surface contre laquelle il est blotti vibre soudain quand la présence fait du bruit, son timbre différent de d'habitude mais tout de même reconnaissable :

- Luciole, réplique avec Brouillard à fond !

- Tout de suite !

Il ne comprend rien et se contente de se coller comme il le peut contre la présence. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Il se dit qu'il pourrait les ouvrir, mais décide finalement d'attendre que les autres monstres s'en aillent. Ou au moins que les bruits diminuent. Le dehors ne peut quand même pas être tout le temps comme _ça_. Si sonore et grand et effrayant et rempli de dangereux monstres ? Il espère que non. Cependant, il puise un peu de réconfort dans la présence. Si elle est là, avec lui, il pourra peut-être le faire.

Affronter le vaste dehors avec courage.

Oui, peut-être.

D'autres bruits se produisent encore, derrière lui.

La voix qui a hurlé "Tout de suite !" se fait entendre à plusieurs reprises, et la présence parle à nouveau. De même, les autres monstres émettent des sons. Il lui semble que parmi ces derniers, certains sont plus faibles, comme éteints. Et puis, petit à petit, la cacophonie s'estompe, jusqu'à disparaître presque totalement. Quelques bruits demeurent tout de même, mais ils sont espacés et lui font fortement penser à ceux qu'ils entendaient lorsqu'il était encore dans l'intérieur. Il pense n'avoir rien à craindre de ceux-là. Après tout, s'ils se trouvaient là quand il était encore dans l'intérieur, et qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas lui vouloir du mal. Et puis, la présence ne les auraient pas laissé l'approcher si c'était le cas.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il ne tremble plus.

Puis, quelque chose le saisit à nouveau, et il bouge. Ses pieds touchent le sol. La voix de la présence se fait doucement entendre :

- Tout va bien, maintenant. Les affreux sont partis, t'es en sécurité.

Cette fois, il n'est pas loin de saisir le sens du bruit. La présence le protégera, c'est une certitude. Alors, il se détend, et lentement, ouvre les yeux. Et la voit. Qu'elle est grande ! Et magnifique ! Il ne regrette plus du tout d'être sorti à présent. Un savoir venu de très loin monte en lui, et l'évidence s'impose à lui.

- Maman ! s'exclame-t-il en avançant maladroitement vers Elle.

- Coucou, Togepi... lui répond-elle. On peut dire que tu sais choisir ton moment pour éclore, toi dis donc !

* * *

___Je sais, je devrais plutôt continuer Duel au Sommet, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un Nuzlocke du point de vue d'un Pokémon, et après une discussion avec Nyu72 sur la prétendue inutilité de Togepi, voilà où j'en suis. Je sais pas combien ça fera de chapitres, sûrement pas beaucoup si Togepi ne survit pas longtemps, on verra._

___Oh, et je suis partie du principe que les Pokémon avaient une certaine mémoire génétique, sinon j'aurais pas pu décrire grand chose du point de vue d'un vrai bébé venant tout juste de naître et qui ne connaît rien à rien. ^^_


	2. Les gentils monstres

Maman lui a tout expliqué. Ou du moins, Elle a essayé.

Il est sûr que tout ce qu'elle a dit était cohérent et logique, car c'est Maman, et Elle est parfaite, mais lui a encore un peu de mal à tout assimiler. Il y a tellement de choses à savoir et à découvrir dans ce vaste dehors ! Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il sera protégé et que tout ira bien, il a hâte de se lancer dans l'aventure. Il ne sait pas encore exactement en quoi ça consistera, ni combien de temps ça durera, mais il est certain que ça sera palpitant.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il est occupé à manger, en compagnie des gentils monstres que Maman lui a présenté un peu plus tôt. Ils sont au nombre de quatre, et il les trouve tout de même un peu terrifiants, surtout les deux qui sont capables de quitter la terre ferme à volonté, mais Maman lui a bien dit qu'ils faisaient tous partie de la même équipe et que tous le protégeraient et l'aideraient à devenir plus fort.

Là, ils mangent eux aussi, dévorant la nourriture avec appétit. Pas étonnant, car elle est excellente ! Lui a déjà presque tout terminé. Il se demande s'il pourra en ravoir, il a encore plutôt faim. Il ralentit son rythme d'enfournage dans sa bouche, et, du coin de l'œil, surveille les autres afin de voir s'ils vont réclamer plus de ces délicieuses boulettes à Maman. Mais non, on ne dirait pas.

Il décide de prendre les choses en main et s'approche de l'un des gentils monstres, celle qui a de dangereuses flammes sur la tête et au niveau de l'arrière-train. Maman lui donnait des ordres quand elle a fait fuir les affreux, cela lui revient. Sûrement une monstre auquel on peut faire très confiance. Par contre, il a oublié comment elle s'appelait, et se trouve bien embêté alors qu'il veut l'interpeller.

Heureusement, la gentille monstre aux flammes semble s'apercevoir de son problème, et lui adresse la parole en premier :

- Tu veux mes boulettes, petit ?

Il sursaute. Comment a-t-elle deviné ?

Elle pousse sa gamelle vers lui d'un coup de museau.

- Tiens, mange. Moi j'en ai eu assez.

- Merci ! couine-t-il, tout heureux, avant de se jeter sur les restes proposés.

- Il a de l'appétit, ce ptit, commente une autre voix, beaucoup plus grave, qu'il identifie comme appartenant au monstre capable de faire jaillir des lianes de son corps, et qui, il s'en souvient, s'appelle Ténor.

- Les émotions, ça creuse, fait remarquer un autre des monstres, le prénommé Joker qui tout à l'heure s'amusait à passer à travers Maman, pour jouer apparemment. T'imagines une naissance dans de telles conditions, au lieu du nid bien tranquille qu'on a tous eu ?

- Pas tous, le corrige doucement la gentille monstre. Et ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il n'a pas été blessé, et ne semble pas avoir été traumatisé.

Ne _semble_ pas ? Hé oh, ils parlent de lui comme s'il n'était même pas là !

- Je vais très bien, déclare-t-il en agitant une patte pour qu'ils se rendent bien compte qu'il n'a pas disparu, sans toutefois s'arrêter de manger. Même si j'ai eu un peu peur, Maman m'a rassuré.

Les trois autres échangent des regards, restant silencieux, tandis que le quatrième monstre, Zoom, qui n'a rien dit depuis le début, demeure perché sur l'un des arbres en bordure de la zone herbeuse. Puis ils se mettent tous à parler entre eux tandis que lui termine de manger. Pour l'instant, il lui paraît plus important de se remplir l'estomac, même si le sujet de discussion des adultes l'intéresse aussi. D'après les morceaux qu'il arrive à capter quand il se concentre, ils ont l'air de parler de la suite de leur voyage, et des difficultés qu'ils prévoient de rencontrer. Apparemment Maman a tout un plan de prévu, qu'Elle a expliqué à la monstre aux flammes, et voilà qu'elle l'expose aux autres à son tour. C'est intriguant.

Vite, il se dépêche de finir de manger afin de pouvoir participer à la discussion. Enfin arrive le moment où sa gamelle est vide. Il se dandine alors vers ses coéquipiers, encore pas très stable sur ses pieds.

- ...et ensuite on passera par un bois pour rejoindre le prochain refuge, est en train de dire la gentille monstre.

- Comment vous avez fait pour manger tous aussi vite ? C'est avec le même secret que vous avez chassé les affreux ? demande-t-il, se faisant une place dans le cercle formé par les autres.

- T'as beaucoup à apprendre, le nouveau, lui fait remarquer Joker en lui tirant la langue, une langue qui lui paraît d'ailleurs aussi grande que lui.

- J'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faudra pour aider Maman ! clame-t-il, indigné que les autres puissent s'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La gentille monstre le considère avec ce qui lui semble être de la bienveillance.

- On va t'aider à devenir plus fort, petit, lui promet-elle. Et tous ensemble on fera en sorte que notre dresseuse obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

Les trois autres émettent divers bruits signifiant leur approbation - même l'ailé, Zoom, qui a une drôle de voix assez aiguë. Pour sa part, il n'est pas encore très au clair sur le dernier point.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Elle veut Maman ? demande-t-il.

- L'antidote, lui répond la gentille monstre.

Ah oui ! Il s'en souvient maintenant. Maman a vaguement parlé de ça quand Elle a essayé de tout lui expliquer.

- Mais c'est quoi ? persévère-t-il.

- Quelque chose qui sert à combattre une maladie.

- Maman est malade ?!

Il est déjà prêt à aller lui faire un gros câlin pour l'aider à guérir quand la gentille monstre le détrompe :

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, notre dresseuse est en pleine forme. L'antidote est... pour autre chose. Tu verras par toi-même lorsque nous quitterons le refuge.

Il hoche la tête.

- Et on part bientôt ?

- Tu es bien impatient, petit, s'amuse la monstre aux flammes. Il faut savoir profiter des moments de calme, tu sais.

- Surtout que ces derniers temps, ils vont en raréfiant, renchérit Ténor.

- Ton buisson natal te manque, mon cher ? se moque Joker, se servant de son corps immatériel pour passer à travers le monstre aux lianes tandis que ce dernier secoue ses feuilles d'un air irrité.

- Et toi, tu ne regrettes pas ta tour ? s'enquiert la gentille monstre. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser à effrayer les humains là-bas...

- Je m'amuse plus avec vous, réplique Joker en faisant des tours sur lui-même, à tel point que le suivre des yeux commence à donner mal à la tête.

Les autres continuent à discuter, mais lui vient d'apercevoir Maman qui arrive vers eux. Vite, il court vers Elle aussi vite qu'il peut, manque de trébucher plusieurs fois, mais parvient finalement jusqu'à Elle. Ah la la, Elle est toujours aussi belle ! Les poils sur sa tête sont d'une couleur qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup, la même que le ciel, et sa peau est toute sombre, comme la nuit. Il exulte alors qu'Elle le prend dans ses bras et le blottit contre Elle. Oui, c'est là qu'est sa place. Tout près de sa Maman. Et puis, se faire porter, c'est moins fatiguant que de devoir marcher !

- Tout le monde a bien mangé ? demande Maman en s'approchant des autres monstres. Vous êtes tous prêts pour l'arène ?

L'arène ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Il a tellement de choses à apprendre... Les gentils monstres eux doivent le savoir, car ils s'exclament tous qu'ils sont prêts. Lui agite ses bras en clamant :

- Chuis prêt, chuis prêt !

La main de Maman lui chatouille les crêtes au sommet de la tête, et il fond dans ses bras. Ouuuh, ça fait du bien...

- Toi, va falloir te trouver un nom, entend-il plus ou moins distinctement.

Il couine. Il sait déjà comment il veut qu'on l'appelle.

- Super guerrier très très fort ! annonce-t-il.

Les autres monstres émettent des sons bizarres qui signifient sûrement leur stupéfaction et leur approbation face à un tel nom si génial.

- J'ai trouvé ! annonce soudain Maman tout en le tendant à bout de bras et en lui faisant un grand sourire. Trois Quatorze !

Il penche la tête, étonné. C'est un peu étrange comme nom... mais c'est Maman qui l'a choisi, alors il est content.

- Félicitations, lui dit la gentille monstre en le regardant depuis en bas. Tu fais vraiment partie de l'équipe maintenant.

Oui, très content.

Et son humeur ne fait que s'améliorer alors que Maman, après avoir parlé un peu avec d'autres humains qui étaient dans les parages, quitte la zone herbeuse et l'emmène ailleurs, suivie par les autres monstres. Ils arrivent dans un endroit qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de voir en détail la première fois qu'ils y sont passés, car il était blotti contre Maman et n'osait pas trop regarder aux alentours de peur de revoir les affreux. Mais à présent, il prend le temps de bien tout observer.

Il y a des bâtiments un peu partout, dans lesquels les humains vivent sûrement, et puis de grands arbres entourant la zone, et en bas le sol est blanc et d'apparence poudreuse. Les chaussures de Maman font de drôles de marques dedans, et un bruit tout crissant aussi. Sur leur chemin, ils croisent quelques autres humains, et il remarque que leur peau affiche des couleurs assez diverses. Par contre, aucun d'entre eux n'a des poils de la même couleur que Maman. Évidemment ! Sa Maman est unique.

Tout à coup, les voilà face à un grand bâtiment recouvert de plein d'espèces de plantes différentes, dans tes tons verts qui vont de très clairs à très foncés. Et il n'y a pas que des plantes : il croit même apercevoir deux ou trois Pokémon très semblables à Ténor, en train de se balader tout en haut, se déplaçant facilement avec leurs lianes. Trop dangereux comme exercice, décide-t-il. Lui préfère rester dans les bras de Maman.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur, et se trouvent plongés dans un univers qui lui plaît beaucoup, tout de vert, d'humide chaleur et de bourdonnements. Des petits cliquetis provenant de partout autour annoncent que l'endroit est très habité, même en dehors des quelques humains qui sont dispersés ça et là. Maman émet soudain un son bizarre qui le fait sursauter, avant de s'avancer vers les humains les plus proches, un duo de femelles s'il ne se trompe pas. Il constate avec satisfaction que Maman est plus grande qu'elles - bon d'accord, pas de beaucoup, mais quand même.

- Les Pokémon feu sont interdits ici ! s'exclame l'une des deux humaines avec un regard méchant lancé vers la gentille monstre.

- C'est bête, réplique Maman, parce que je choisis Luciole pour vous botter les fesses. En avant, Luci !

La gentille monstre aux flammes, dont il se rappelle à présent le nom, prend place devant Maman. Les deux humaines font sortir leur monstre à eux, une grosse chose toute verte avec plein de pattes qu'il trouve plutôt mignonne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à cracher une sorte de fil blanc sur Luciole, fil qui s'entortille dans ses pattes et la fait presque tomber.

- Flammèche pour te dégager Luci, et ensuite tu recommences en visant la Mimigal, ordonne Maman.

- Tout de suite ! répond la gentille monstre alors que les flammes de son dos s'intensifient et qu'elle se met à cracher du feu sur la substance lui collant les pattes.

- Trois Quatorze, tu regardes et tu apprends, lui chuchote Maman à l'oreille.

Impressionné et avide de voir ce qu'il va se passer, il rive ses yeux sur Luciole et son adversaire. Cette dernière émet un petit cri strident, envoyant dans le même temps un projectile en direction de la Pokémon feu, qui se plante dans son museau à la suite d'une tentative d'esquive ratée. Il s'étonne. La gentille monstre ne va quand même pas se faire battre par cette grosse chose verte ? La suite le rassure : Luciole laisse échapper un jet de flammes qui engloutit son adversaire, et l'une des deux humaines s'empresse de faire apparaître un rayon rouge qui ramène la Pokémon dans sa maison. Il le sait parce que Maman lui a expliqué ça aussi, quand Elle lui a présenté sa boule à lui. Il n'y a passé qu'un très bref instant, et il n'est pas pressé d'y retourner : il préfère largement les bras de Maman.

En parlant d'Elle, Elle vient d'échanger quelques paroles avec les deux humaines. Il se tient prêt à la défendre au cas où les autres feraient un mouvement vers Elle, ce qui arrive bien, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être une menace car dans la main tendue reposent des choses de la même couleur que les cheveux de Maman et rectangulaires. Maman les prend et les glisse dans le sac qu'Elle a à l'épaule, puis ils continuent, avançant vers le fond du bâtiment.

Quelques pas plus tard, un autre humain les stoppe en réclamant un duel.

- Puis-je m'en occuper, ô dresseuse honorée ? demande Ténor en se dandinant devant Maman.

- Ce n'est pas une arène pour toi, Ténor, désolée, lui répond-elle. Luciole reste en première ligne.

Une bonne décision, songe-t-il. La gentille monstre a clairement démontré ses capacités guerrières.

- Et moi ? Et moi ? couine-t-il, car il est impatient de prouver les siennes également.

- Toi non plus Trois Quatorze, ajoute Maman. Il faudra attendre un peu avant de combattre.

- Mais je peux le faire ! se défend-il.

- Tu te ferais manger tout cru, ptit, annonce soudain Joker en apparaissant devant lui. Ici, ça rigole pas.

Soupir. Pourquoi doutent-ils tous de lui ? Aucun d'entre eux ne comprend sa puissance ! Il se promet de leur montrer ce qu'il vaut un jour, à tous. Même Maman sera fière de lui.

- Notre dresseuse a raison, fait Luciole en montant à l'assaut d'un nouvel adversaire. Regarde comment je m'y prend, et dans quelques temps tu en sauras assez pour des combats faciles.

Il regarde. Une attaque de flammes envoie au tapis un Pokémon vert à peu près de la même taille que lui. Puis la même chose se produit avec son adversaire suivant, presque identique au précédent, la couleur et le dard sur sa tête mis à part. La monstre est en pleine forme ! Les autres n'ont aucune chance. Elle est au moins aussi forte que lui, et elle obéit sans détour aux ordres de Maman. Impossible qu'elle perde avec ça !

Ils avancent à nouveau. Les combats s'enchaînent et il a l'impression d'engranger plein de connaissances. Ou plutôt, de redécouvrir des choses enfouies tout au fond de lui. Grâce à la gentille monstre et ses prouesses, il se sent plus puissant. Ça alors ! Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, considérant son niveau de puissance déjà très conséquent. Il a hâte de pouvoir mettre ses nouvelles capacités en action...

...surtout lorsqu'il perçoit, alors que Luciole vient de projeter une série de flammèches dansantes sur un Pokémon tout orange, que quelque chose de _nouveau_ a éclos en lui. Quelque chose de vaste et de plein de potentiel et de _magnifique_. Il en informe Maman immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Trois Quatorze ? Je te serre trop fort ?

- Oui, je suis encore plus fort maintenant ! s'écrie-t-il en se tortillant pour échapper aux bras qui le retiennent. Je peux aller combattre !

Surtout au vu du Pokémon qui est sur le point de servir d'adversaire à Luciole : un grand machin vert à l'air pas très mobile, car sans la moindre patte. Il lui est déjà supérieur sur ce point, avec ses quatre jolies pattes.

- Calme-toi... tente de l'apaiser Maman.

Mais il refuse de rester tranquille, pas alors qu'il sait qu'il peut se mesurer au machin vert. Finalement, à force d'efforts, Maman le pose à terre. La gentille monstre le considère d'un air intéressé, tandis que les autres le regardent de haut.

- Il est inconscient, ce petit, juge Joker tout en tirant la langue.

- Je ne le sous-estimerais pas, à ta place, répond Luciole. Il est capable de faire de grandes choses à mon avis.

- Notre dresseuse ne va pas le laisser se battre quand même, émet l'ailé en passant rapidement parmi eux avant de repartir vers les hauteurs.

- Quoi qu'elle décide, elle aura raison, conclut la monstre aux flammes.

Il est heureux de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser ça de Maman. Et bien sûr qu'Elle va le laisser se battre ! Elle a déjà compris qu'il était le meilleur de l'équipe ! Il se tourne vers Maman pour vérifier qu'Elle lui donne la permission d'aller affronter la chose verte. Dans son dos, il entend l'autre humain émettre des sons impatients. Maman s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Si je comprends bien, Trois Quatorze... tu veux te battre ?

- Oui ! proclame-t-il. Et je vais gagner !

Maman semble pensive. Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort un gros rectangle rouge qu'Elle pointe sur lui. Une série de petits sons bizarres retentit.

- Je vois que tu as appris une nouvelle attaque... Plutôt intéressante, en plus ! Voyons voir ce que ça donne lors d'un petit combat, alors. Mais juste un !

Cela lui va parfaitement, il est même certain qu'il lui suffira d'une seule attaque pour vaincre la grosse chose verte.

- Injustice, je goûte à ton calice, se plaint Ténor, mais Maman ne semble pas l'entendre.

Lui se met en place, s'approchant de son adversaire tandis que Luciole recule.

- Ceux-là sont assez lents, mais ne te fais pas avoir : ils sont tout de même capables de te foncer dessus, l'avertit-elle.

- Il aura pas le temps ! lui assure-t-il en retour.

Puis il fait face à son adversaire, prêt à le ratatiner...

* * *

_Combatif, le petit... ^^ L'intrigue se met doucement en place, je sais pas encore où elle va exactement._


	3. Premier combat

La chose verte le regarde d'un seul œil. Lui est très concentré. Son heure de gloire est arrivée ! Il va montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il vaut, et Maman sera tellement impressionnée qu'Elle... qu'Elle... bon, il n'a pas encore été jusque là dans sa réflexion, mais il est certain que sa victoire aura beaucoup d'effet sur Maman. Là-dessus, pas de doute.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'attention qu'il attend le premier ordre de Maman. Il sera parfait, bien sûr. Et il y obéira parfaitement aussi ! Le duo ultime, c'est eux !

- Trois Quatorze, Métronome ! ordonne Maman au même moment où l'autre humain donne également ses instructions à son adversaire.

Comme si le verdâtre pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Vite, concentration. Il accède à la partie de lui qui _connaît_ Métronome, qui_ sait_ comment mettre l'attaque en action et s'en servir pour gagner ce duel. Dans sa tête, il voit ça comme une lueur qui vacille, mais qu'il est capable de manipuler. Il tire dessus, et elle commence à venir vers lui, ce qui est bon signe à n'en pas douter...

Tout à coup, il sent quelque chose le frapper en plein visage. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il agite ses pattes dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. Mais ça ne part pas ! Ça reste collé sur lui, et il n'y voit plus rien parce que le machin lui gluante les yeux. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça ! Il roule à droite, et... comment ça, _roule_ ?! Ah bah oui, il est tombé il ne sait pas quand ni comment, et se trouve maintenant à terre. Nom d'une omelette !

Il se tortille pour se remettre debout, et c'est seulement là qu'il se rend compte que la jolie lueur qui éclairait son esprit a disparu. Il l'a perdu ! Malheur ! Et pour ne rien arranger, le monstre vert est sûrement en train de se diriger vers lui à l'instant même. Mais il n'abandonnera pas ! Maman compte sur lui. À nouveau, il essaie de se relever. Sans réussir. Il est tout coincé ! Bon, peut-être que s'agiter n'est pas la bonne solution. Maman lui a dit de faire Métronome, alors il va faire Métronome.

La lueur revient dans sa tête dès qu'il y pense. Cette fois-ci, il l'attire jusqu'à lui complètement, et sent qu'elle englobe tout son corps. Puis, quelque chose qui va très très vite et qu'il ne comprend pas semble se passer, et soudain, la lumière se concentre en deux protubérances au niveau de sa bouche, si énormes qu'elles n'y rentreraient jamais, malgré leur statut théorique de dents. Il ne les voit pas, mais elles font partie de lui au même titre que ses propres bras. Et elles sont_ puissantes_ ! Haha ! Fini de jouer, il passe à l'action !

Deux mouvements de cisaille suffisent à libérer sa vue, et tandis que les fils blancs qui le ligotaient retombent autour de lui, il se lève, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Non loin de lui, le méchant monstre l'observe d'un œil morne. Il n'a pas encore compris à qui il avait affaire ! Vite, son cri de guerre !

- Yah, Super Guerrier de la mort ! couine-t-il en se ruant sur son adversaire.

Il se rappelle ensuite qu'il se nomme Trois Quatorze, mais il est trop tard pour revenir sur ses paroles, et de toute façon ça ne ferait pas très sérieux. Or, il est important que les autres le voient comme un Pokémon digne d'être respecté. Il prend note de se trouver un meilleur cri de guerre pour la prochaine fois.

Alors qu'il arrive au contact de la chose verte, il ouvre la bouche et mord dans la carapace qui s'offre à lui. Oh, ça fait un drôle de bruit ! Et la texture n'est pas du tout celle des croquettes qu'il a mangé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. C'est bien étrange... mais pas le temps de réfléchir à ça ! Son attaque a été portée, et il sent à présent que l'énergie lumineuse qui s'était focalisée sur sa bouche pour créer ses magnifiques dents est en train de disparaître. Quelque chose lui souffle que c'est normal. Il ne s'inquiète donc pas, et recule, constatant par la même occasion les dégâts qu'il a infligés à son adversaire : la carapace de la chose verte est sérieusement éraflée, entamée même, et un drôle de liquide, vert lui aussi, s'en écoule. C'est le signe de son succès, il le _sait_.

- C'est bien, Trois Quatorze, le félicite Maman. Recommence maintenant ! Métronome !

Ouais ! Où qu'elle est, cette lueur ? Il ferme les yeux, et la voilà. Non, il faut qu'il fasse attention, cette fois. Pas question de se laisser à nouveau surprendre par les fils blancs de l'autre ! Il rouvre donc un œil, le gardant fixé sur son adversaire qui ne bouge pas pour l'instant, et se met à tirer la lueur vers lui. Elle vient facilement. Le processus qui lui échappe se produit encore, très vite, et cette fois-ci, l'énergie ne se concentre pas en un endroit particulier, mais dans son corps tout entier. Ça le chatouille agréablement. Il attend un peu pour voir, mais rien ne semble se produire. Oh non ! Il a échoué ?

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage la question car soudain, le méchant monstre saute vers lui. Malheur ! Il essaie de reculer en vitesse, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Le monstre vert le percute, il sent qu'il décolle du sol, et puis soudain le voilà qui roule par terre. Il s'arrête juste aux pieds de Maman, sans trop comprendre comment il est arrivé là. Et ça fait mal ! La douleur le picote partout, comme si elle essayait de le manger par petites bouchées. Sauf qu'il ne compte pas se laisser faire !

Vite, il se relève, et adresse un regard d'avertissement au méchant monstre. Qu'il comprenne qu'il va regretter ce qu'il vient de faire... Comme Maman est toute proche de lui, il en profite aussi pour la regarder un peu. Qu'Elle est jolie... Tout à coup, Elle se penche et lui caresse le haut de la tête.

- Ça va ? demande-t-elle.

Elle s'inquiète pour lui ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, pourtant.

- C'est bon, encore un coup et l'autre restera à terre, lui explique-t-il donc.

- Ouf... Tu es quand même un peu petit pour te battre, tu sais. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser Luciole prendre le relais.

- Non ! Je veux aller taper le méchant ! s'écrie-t-il en agitant les bras.

- ...tant que tu fais attention à toi, souffle Maman.

- Je ferai très attention ! promet-il.

Puis, il se tourne vers son adversaire, et... trébuche.

- Ça compte pas ! s'empresse-t-il de préciser en se relevant très vite.

Les quatre gentils monstres qui font aussi partie de l'équipe de Maman lâchent tous un rire plus ou moins bruyants. Ils osent se moquer de lui ?! Ils mériteraient eux aussi de goûter à sa puissance... mais non, ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il aille vaincre le monstre vert.

- Monstre vert, ta fin est proche, le prévient-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Lequel n'a pas bougé, d'ailleurs. Toujours cet œil morne qui l'observe. Lui s'approche d'un pas qu'il veut menaçant. Derrière lui, Maman lui ordonne de refaire Métronome. Il s'exécute immédiatement, retrouvant la jolie lueur qu'il commence à connaître. Et revoilà le truc qu'il ne comprend pas... Il décide de l'ignorer désormais, ce sera plus simple. Pas de temps à perdre dans le feu de l'action !

L'énergie semble se concentrer à nouveau au niveau de sa bouche. Durant quelques instants, il se demande s'il va récupérer les dents de tout à l'heure. Non, c'est finalement quelque chose de différent qui se produit : un liquide emplit tout à coup sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le retenir. Ça va déborder ! Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il entrouvre la bouche... et le liquide en jaillit avec une violence incroyable, tellement fort qu'il est projeté dans les airs. Mais durant son vol improvisé, il a le temps de constater que le jet de substance noire est en train de frapper le monstre vert en plein dans sa tête. Et c'est ça qui compte !

Il peut donc savourer la vision du méchant monstre englouti sous des litres et des litres de liquide noir avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête de fuser de sa bouche, et qu'il retombe au sol avec grâce et agilité (non, il n'a pas trébuché à nouveau !). Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Aucune chance que le méchant monstre se relève après ça.

Juste après qu'il ait pensé ça, le méchant monstre se relève.

- Quoi ? s'indigne-t-il. Mais je t'avais battu !

- Tu m'as chatouillé, je te le concède, lui répond le vert.

Quel culot ! En plus, tout de suite après cette phrase, il lui balance une autre fournée de ses fils blancs tout gluants, et ils viennent s'enrouler autour de sa coquille, lui collant les bras. Ah, mais ! Il est en train de se débattre pour casser ces choses ennuyantes lorsque Maman parle de nouveau :

- Trois Quatorze, Métronome, vas-y !

C'est parti ! Lueur, énergie, et hop ! Encore un truc dans sa bouche... Sûrement ce qui clouera la carapace de son arrogant adversaire ! Il ouvre la bouche pour relâcher son attaque. Elle en sort sous la forme d'une onde sonore qui résonne partout. L'autre qui avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui s'arrête alors, et cligne de l'œil. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu mal (dommage !), mais pour l'instant il ne bouge plus. Est-ce qu'il serait paralysé ? Ce serait bien...

Il s'approche un peu du monstre vert pour essayer de voir de plus près. La blessure que ses dents puissantes lui ont infligé plus tôt saigne toujours, et sa carapace est abîmée à certains endroits, dont plusieurs qui ont conservé des traces du liquide noir. Il est en train de les mémoriser pour plus tard, quand, brusquement, le méchant monstre saute, mais pas sur lui. Juste en l'air. Puis il se laisse retomber, droit vers le sol, et s'y écrase. Ça, ça a dû lui faire mal... Mais il s'est fait ça tout seul ? Il doit lui manquer un morceau de coquille quelque part, lui...

- Encore une fois, Trois Quatorze ! lui crie Maman dans son dos.

Il ne demande qu'à obéir. Sauf que le vert le prend de vitesse, inexplicablement, et le charge d'un seul bond. Quelqu'un pousse un petit cri de douleur quand la collision a lieu (pas lui, en tout cas). Il effectue un vol plané et roule à terre, encore une fois. Ah, non ! Il ne sait pas beaucoup de choses, mais il est certain d'un fait : les Pokémon comme lui ne sont pas conçus pour rouler comme ça à même le sol. En tout cas, ça ne lui plaît pas.

Se redressant, il se concentre sur son Métronome. Lorsqu'il sent que l'énergie l'englobe tout entier, il est content. Les trucs dans la bouche, c'est bien, mais il faut varier un peu ! Comme ça, l'adversaire sera surpris. Surpris, c'est lui qui l'est aussi quand il se rend compte qu'il est tout léger à présent... Le savoir enfoui au fond de lui lui chuchote de foncer sur le méchant monstre. Bien entendu, il l'écoute. En un bond, le voilà dans les airs. Il oriente sa chute et retombe directement sur son adversaire, avec l'impression de peser bien plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, l'autre semble un peu écrasé en dessous de lui. Sa carapace émet un craquement, et le liquide vert qui suintait de ses plaies coule encore plus vite.

- Victoire ! constate-t-il.

Pour à nouveau avoir tort, car l'autre bouge soudain, le déséquilibrant. Il tombe sur son derrière, le monstre vert se redressant pour le dominer. Il triche, avec sa taille de géant ! Mais lui ne se laissera pas intimider. Pas même quand l'autre le cogne et tente de l'écraser à terre à son tour. Hé, c'était son attaque ! Le voleur !

Même si le coup a réveillé plein d'endroits douloureux dans son corps, et qu'il sent que la fatigue commence à le gagner (d'où sort-elle celle-là, d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'est pourtant pas beaucoup battu !), il s'immerge encore une fois dans son esprit pour aller chercher la lumière. Pour Maman. La voilà... cette énergie mystérieuse qui peut faire tant de choses... Il reste attentif à ses décisions (car lui n'a aucun contrôle dessus, dommage d'ailleurs), et voit qu'elle a choisi de ne pas rester longtemps en lui. À peine a-t-il compris cela, que l'énergie se déchaîne et explore hors de lui, en trois vagues successives qui vont assaillir le monstre vert. L'air ondule sur leur passage, et elles frappent le méchant monstre sans un bruit. Mais elles n'en sont pas moins dangereuses.

La preuve en est que le vert vacille, et puis tombe d'un seul coup sur son côté droit. Ouais !

- Victoire ! clame-t-il haut et fort.

Il se tourne vers Maman, tout heureux. Il a bien mérité un câlin, non ? Il a gagné, et en plus, il a prouvé qu'il peut tout faire ! La lueur peut se transformer en n'importe quoi, elle est surpuissante. Et lui aussi par extension ! Mais ça, il le savait déjà.

Il couine de plaisir quand Maman le prend dans ses bras.

- C'était très bien, lui dit-elle tout en lui vaporisant une drôle de brume toute fraîche sur le corps. Double ration de croquettes pour toi ce midi !

D'un coup, il se sent mieux. La fatigue a presque totalement disparu ! Ah, mais il savait bien qu'il lui restait encore des forces ! Il suffisait juste qu'il se repose quelques secondes. Il est décidément vraiment trop fort. Il faut qu'il informe Maman, et vite ! Elle le laissera sûrement affronter l'adversaire suivant. Il se trémousse donc en criant :

- Je peux encore aller taper les méchants !

Sauf que Maman ne paraît pas l'avoir entendu. Elle s'est avancée, passant devant le dresseur qui donnait ses ordres au monstre vert, et entame une discussion avec un autre humain, plus petit qu'Elle mais pas de beaucoup, et doté de poils du même genre de couleur que l'un des gentils monstres, celui qui peut flotter partout. Il est d'ailleurs en train de flotter au-dessus de Maman en ce moment-même, tandis que Zoom l'ailé et Ténor le vert la suivent sagement. Seule la Luciole enflammée marche en avant, son feu grésillant dans l'air à chacun de ses mouvements. Tiens, il lui faudrait quelque chose comme ça à lui aussi... Une preuve externe de sa puissance ! D'un geste, il frotte sa coquille pour la faire briller. Elle est jolie, mais elle n'a rien de menaçante. Il prend note de se trouver un symbole pour imposer le respect à ses adversaires dès qu'il le pourra.

En attendant, il va regarder le combat de Luciole. Maman lui a ordonné d'aller taper le méchant monstre de l'autre dresseur, un identique à celui qu'il a ratatiné tout à l'heure. Ça, ça devrait être intéressant ! Il va sûrement apprendre des stratégies en regardant la gentille monstre enflammée. Bien sûr, elle ne fera pas mieux que lui, mais...

Hein ?!

Mais... comment ?!

Le monstre vert est déjà à terre, tout fumant. Et il ne se relève même pas ! Pourtant, la Luciole lui a juste envoyé une petite attaque enflammée... Il ne comprend pas.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'enquiert-il, pas du tout jaloux.

- Ils n'aiment pas le feu, explique la gentille monstre en tournant à moitié la tête vers lui, les oreilles frémissantes. Notre dresseuse connaît toutes les faiblesses de nos congénères, et ses ordres sont la voie vers la victoire. Pour gagner un combat, il faut toute une stratégie, tu sais.

Ah bon ? Lui qui pensait qu'il suffisait de taper l'adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule ! Mais il est vrai qu'il suivait les ordres de Maman... c'est donc ça, une stratégie ? En tout cas, ça fonctionne, car le deuxième monstre envoyé par l'autre humain, un gros carapacé tout marron, retourne lui aussi très vite dans sa maison-boule, vaincu par un jet de feu bien placé.

- Ce fut un joli coup, et le voilà à bout, commente Ténor tout en se dandinant d'une racine sur l'autre.

- Facile avec l'avantage ! rétorque Joker.

Pas de remarque de la part de l'ailé. D'ailleurs, on dirait même qu'il a disparu ? Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il essaie de le repérer. Il doit être vraiment bien caché... ou alors il est parti ?

- Gentil monstre Zoom ? l'appelle-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bientôt fini, lui répond Maman.

- Gentil monstre Zoom ! couine-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Puis il couine encore plus fort quand une forme ailée lui tombe brusquement dessus, avant qu'elle ne recule pour rester en vol stationnaire devant lui. Pas du tout surprenant comme événement.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux le ptit ?

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :

- Combat !

L'autre émet un sifflement rieur.

- On en reparlera quand t'auras grandi. J'me bat pas avec les bébés à peine sortis de leurs œufs.

- C'est bête ça, ce serait pourtant ta seule chance de victoire, déclare le monstre au corps vaporeux avec un grand sourire.

L'ailé se propulse d'un coup d'aile pour venir lui passer au travers, avant de disparaître à nouveau, ce qui fait bien rire le vaporeux. Lui ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Ah, mais si, il sait ! La Luciole va commencer un nouveau combat, et son adversaire est différent de tous ceux qu'ils ont vu jusque là. Tout vert, et gigantesque ! Plus grand que Luciole, plus grand que l'humain aux poils violets, plus grand que Maman, même ! Cela lui semblait impossible, et pourtant...

Ses deux espèces de lames qu'il arbore aux bras émettent des bruits désagréables alors qu'il fait quelques pas en direction de la gentille monstre. Oh la la... Il espère qu'elle va réussir à vaincre ce géant monstre... Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur, non, non, mais pour protéger les autres surtout. Et Maman.

Maman qui d'ailleurs le serre plus fort dans ses bras et ordonne :

- Flammèche, Luci !

L'humain en face émet son ordre également. Instantanément, et avant que la gentille monstre ait pu se lancer à l'assaut, le géant monstre bouge. Si vite ! Puis il est revenu à sa place, juste comme ça. Se serait-il trompé ? Peut-être qu'il a cligné des yeux et qu'il a cru que l'autre avait bougé... Un grognement de Luciole le détrompe : sa fourrure sombre est poisseuse d'un liquide rouge. Par le Grand Œuf ! Elle est blessée ? Il faut qu'elle riposte !

Il l'encourage :

- Vas-y gentille monstre ! Tape-le, tape-le !

Elle l'écoute, et une grosse gerbe de flammes sort de sa gueule l'instant suivant, tandis que le feu qui brûle sur sa tête et son derrière flambe plus fort. L'attaque enflammée touche le géant vert au flanc droit, embrasant l'une de ses ailes. Les trois autres se mettent soudain à vibrer, ce qui emplit l'air d'un drôle de bourdonnement, et les flammes disparaissent, soufflées. Mais son aile a tout de même l'air bien endommagée ! Malheureusement, ça ne semble pas changer grand chose à sa vitesse de déplacement, car cette fois encore, lui ne voit rien du tout. Il entend juste le grognement étouffé de Luciole, et constate qu'elle saigne davantage, une deuxième entaille croisant la première.

Et le méchant monstre ré-attaque tout de suite après ! Une traînée verte qui fuse et du rouge qui gicle... encore... La gentille monstre découvre ses dents, tentant de le mordre alors que l'autre passe à proximité. Mais elle est trop lente, et sa mâchoire claque dans le vide. Oh, non...

Il commence à s'inquiéter, surtout que la Luciole a la tête qui pend, comme si elle peinait à la tenir droite.

- Maman, refais un miracle ! demande-t-il en agitant ses bras pour attirer son attention. Comme avec les affreux quand tu les as fait fuir !

- Luci, Flammèche ! Attends qu'il passe à ta portée !

- Je vais l'avoir cette fois, répond la gentille monstre sans cesser de fixer son adversaire.

Un crissement retentit alors que le géant vert fait crisser ses énormes lames l'une contre l'autre. Il va attaquer d'un instant à l'autre... et ses yeux sont cruels, dirigés sur le flanc blessé de la Luciole. Il va encore la frapper à cet endroit... et ça lui fera mal... très mal... Non, il ne peut pas voir ça ! Il ferme les yeux, se réfugiant davantage dans les bras de Maman, enfouissant son visage dans le creux.

Soudain, un vrombissement. Fort, puissant, et qui se rapproche.

Puis un bruit qu'il n'aime pas du tout, le même qu'il a déjà entendu à chaque fois que la lame du méchant monstre frappait la chair de la Luciole. Non ! Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait encore entendre ce qui se passait ! Et il ne peut pas se boucher les oreilles...

Il entend la Luciole qui gronde... Maman dit quelque chose qui lui échappe... L'autre humain aussi...

Une partie de lui se demande ce qui est en train d'arriver, tandis qu'une autre a trop peur pour oser regarder. Mais finalement, c'est sa curiosité qui l'emporte, et il rouvre les yeux puis se retourne pour observer les événements.

La Luciole et le méchant monstre sont collés l'un contre l'autre, la première ayant planté ses dents dans l'une des épaules du second, qui est à moitié couché à terre mais tente de se relever en s'appuyant sur l'un de ses bras. L'herbe en-dessous d'eux est toute rouge de sang. Le géant vert tire d'un coup sec, et la Luciole décolle presque du sol, avant de parvenir à y replanter ses quatre pattes. Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps... Déjà, elle glisse sur le sol mouillé de sang, et sa prise sur l'épaule du méchant monstre s'affaiblit de seconde en seconde.

- Lâche et feu ! s'écrie soudain Maman.

La Luciole ouvre aussitôt la gueule, ce qui libère son adversaire, et dans le même temps, elle déchaîne sur lui un torrent de feu. Les quatre ailes du grand vert s'embrasent instantanément dans un crépitement alors qu'il recule. Il roule ensuite à terre, émettant un crissement prolongé et douloureux à entendre, qui s'arrête net lorsque son dresseur le replace dans sa boule-maison.

Ouais ! La Luciole a gagné ! Maman pousse un soupir, et fait rentrer la gentille monstre dans sa boule-maison également, alors que lui et les trois autres s'exclament joyeusement.

- Beau match, lance-t-elle à l'autre humain, qui hoche la tête.

Ensuite, ils parlent beaucoup, mais leur conversation est trop compliquée, alors lui n'y fait pas attention. Il remarque juste que le dresseur donne à Maman un petit objet, joliment décoré et tout brillant. Ça ferait un bon symbole de puissance, ça... Ou mieux encore, il lui en faudrait plusieurs, afin de s'en faire une couronne.

- Je veux ! couine-t-il quand Maman ouvre son sac pour y ranger la jolie chose.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, Trois Quatorze, lui indique-t-elle. J'en ai besoin, c'est très important.

- Mais je veux !

- Bon, je te le laisse un instant, mais tu fais bien attention. Ne le perds pas !

- Promis ! s'écrie-t-il tout content en s'emparant de la première pièce de sa couronne.

Elle est toute lisse, ses couleurs lui rappelant la Luciole, le noir et le rouge entremêlés. Lorsqu'ils sortent du bâtiment, la lumière du soleil vient se refléter dessus, et il se dit qu'il a vraiment bien choisi son symbole.

- Un petit tour au centre Pokémon, et ensuite on pourra repartir, entend-il Maman prononcer.

Cela lui va très bien. À l'assaut du vaste monde ! Sa couronne ne va pas se constituer toute seule après tout !

Mais soudain, Maman se stoppe brusquement, et le choc manque de faire tomber son symbole. Il l'agrippe encore plus fort, puis regarde autour de lui pour voir ce qui a bien pu faire s'arrêter Maman comme ça. Tiens, un autre humain. Celui-là a des poils rouges sur la tête et est plus grand que Maman, bien plus grand même. Comment ose-t-il ?! Personne n'a le droit de surpasser Maman, en quoi que ce soit ! Elle n'est pas non plus contente de se voir battue, car lorsqu'Elle prend la parole, sa voix est hostile :

- Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît.

L'autre réplique une phrase rapide qui n'a aucun sens.

- Il faut que je soigne mes Pokémon, argumente Maman. Ma Feurisson...

Le méchant humain la coupe pour parler à nouveau, puis brandit une boule-maison. Oh, il veut se battre ! C'est une mission pour lui, ça !

- Moi, moi ! s'exclame-t-il en tentant de bondir à terre.

- Trois Quatorze, non ! le réprimande Maman tout en le retenant.

Mais si ! En plus, l'autre humain vient de se mettre à rire, comme pour se moquer de lui. Inadmissible ! Un plan se forme soudain dans sa tête pour obliger Maman à le lâcher. Il laisse tomber son symbole, et ce dernier heurte le sol avec un tintement. Comme il l'avait prévu, Maman se penche pour le ramasser. Vite, il en profite pour s'extirper de ses bras en se tortillant, et dès que ses pieds touchent terre, il court vers le méchant humain.

- Combat ! déclare-t-il, le défiant.

L'autre accède à sa requête, car soudain une lumière rouge jaillit de la boule-maison. Haha ! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, tous ! Il va leur montrer une fois pour toutes que c'est lui le...

Hé, mais...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

* * *

_Un nouveau mystère à résoudre pour Super-Togepi..._


	4. Celui aux poils rouges

C'est le gentil monstre Joker !

Ah, le traître ! Il s'est allié au méchant humain en les abandonnant ! Comment ose-t-il tourner le dos à Maman ainsi ? Et même qu'il semble trouver ça marrant parce qu'il est en train de rire. Il devrait avoir honte ! Pour la peine, lui va lui faire regretter amèrement cette décision !

- Tu vas goûter à la fureur de Trois Quatorze, Joker ! le prévient-il en sautillant vaillamment.

- Erreur d'identité, fait une voix derrière lui. En plus l'autre c'est une fille, ça se voit quand même...

On dirait que c'est Joker qui parle, mais pourtant il se trouve juste devant lui ! Et il n'a pas ouvert la bouche... C'est bizarre tout ça ! Il sent qu'il y a un truc pas clair à l'œuvre...

- Ce n'est peut-être pas évident, pour un petit Togepi tout enfant, remarque Ténor dans son dos lui aussi.

Du coup, il se retourne pour protester. Mais avant d'avoir pu crier qu'il n'était pas petit, mais juste de la bonne taille et que c'était tous les autres qui étaient trop grands, il s'aperçoit que Joker est là aussi ! Comment a-t-il pu bouger aussi vite ? Il jette un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, et... il est là aussi ! Quoi ?! Voilà qu'il voit double... Non, ça y est, il vient de comprendre ! Joker s'est dédoublé ! Oui, c'est ça. Sûrement l'un des pouvoirs de son espèce, comme les flammes de la Luciole et les lianes de Ténor.

- Reviens dans l'équipe et arrête d'être du côté du méchant humain ! exige-t-il en se tournant vers la version de Joker qui semble vouloir l'affronter.

- Il est débile, non ? demande Méchant Joker.

- Il vient de sortir de l'œuf, sois indulgente, répond Gentil Joker.

- Désolée, pas mon genre. Ni celui de mon dresseur, renvoie Méchant Joker.

Mais que fait-il à se parler tout seul comme ça ? C'est vraiment plus qu'étrange... Oh, mais peut-être que Joker n'arrive pas à contrôler ses capacités de dédoublage, comme pour lui quand la lueur prend la forme qu'elle veut ? Ça expliquerait que Méchant Joker soit du côté de l'humain aux poils rouges... Comment faire pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle ? Ah, facile ! Il suffit sûrement de le vaincre. Ce qui tombe bien car c'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début : se battre contre les Pokémon du méchant humain.

- À l'attaque ! s'écrie-t-il en bondissant, tout en se concentrant sur sa lueur interne.

Méchant Joker ne réplique pas, mais ses yeux brillent soudain intensément. Leur effet est presque... mmh... de quoi parlait-il déjà ? Il a oublié... Il se sent tout lourd, et il a soudain très envie de s'asseoir puis de s'allonger par terre... Mais non ! Avec un sursaut, il se reprend. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause ! Mais celui de taper Méchant Joker.

La lueur en lui devient énergie, se répartissant partout dans son corps. Une force nouvelle l'envahit. Il est invincible (encore plus qu'avant) ! Porté par cette inébranlable certitude, il saute directement sur l'ennemi, dans le but de le percuter et de le faire reculer, comme ce que lui a fait le monstre vert un peu plus tôt. Méchant Joker flotte plutôt haut, mais grâce à sa détermination et sa puissance, il parvient à l'atteindre...

...et à lui passer au travers, pour retomber bêtement dans la poudre blanche qui s'étend au sol. Hein ? Il se retourne, interloqué. Pour ensuite se rappeler que le monstre Joker est capable de traverser les gens. Donc ça doit vouloir dire que l'inverse est également possible ! Dire qu'il s'est fait avoir... Mais plus maintenant ! Il n'oubliera pas cette particularité du Joker, ça non.

Le voilà qui le fixe encore avec ses grands yeux tout blancs... et tellement grands... il tiendrait facilement dans un seul des deux... oui... non ? Que disait-il, déjà ? Il ne...

...sait

...plus...

...

...

Quoi ?!

Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il les fesses par terre ? Et d'où vient toute cette bave qui le recouvre ? Déboussolé, il se relève sous les ricanements de Méchant Joker. Quel vilain tour lui a-t-il encore joué ? Le fourbe !

- Métronome ! lui crie Maman sur sa droite.

- Ouais ! répond-il, soulagé que Maman ait un plan.

La lueur est bien là, et réagit à son appel. Il sent une drôle d'énergie monter en lui, comme des petits picotements qui l'emplissent tout entier. Un petit bond, et il laisse tout filer, droit vers Méchant Joker. Ça grésille et c'est blanc, ça fait un flash et puis plus rien. Pas très impressionnante cette attaque ! Il est déçu.

Cependant Maman a l'air de la trouver bien, car elle s'exclame :

- Cage-Éclair, bien joué Trois Quatorze ! Maintenant on a l'avantage, continue !

Alors il continue. Méchant Joker n'a pas trop bougé, et des petits crépitements étranges parcourent son corps gazeux de façon plutôt jolie. C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Il faut qu'il recommence... Il attire la lumière vers lui tandis que son adversaire reste immobile, puis essaie de la concentrer pour renouveler l'attaque que Maman a bien aimé. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, car l'énergie s'accumule cette fois encore dans sa bouche. Décidément ! Il la laisse faire, restant à l'écoute de la part en lui qui _sait_ les choses.

_Ouvre et crache_, chuchote-t-elle.

C'est donc ce qu'il fait. Aussitôt, une sorte de fumée verdâtre sort de sa bouche, se dirigeant droit sur Méchant Joker. Dès qu'elle l'atteint, elle s'épaissit soudain, se transformant en un gros nuage tout moche qui engloutit complètement le Joker à l'intérieur. Il ne peut même plus le voir ! Dommage que l'attaque ait laissé un goût horrible dans sa bouche, sinon ça aurait été parfait. Il sort et rentre plusieurs fois sa langue dans l'espoir de le faire partir, sans succès. Raaah ! Comment est-il censé continuer le combat dans ces conditions ? Il se rassure en se disant que cela doit être mille fois pire pour Méchant Joker, vu qu'il se trouve au cœur du nuage de brume puante. Vengeance !

C'est évidemment à l'instant où il se fait cette réflexion que Méchant Joker s'échappe soudain du nuage. Pour foncer droit vers lui ! Vite, il se jette au sol, et tombe de tout son long dans la poudre blanche qui recouvre le terrain. Ouh, c'est froid ! Mais mieux vaut ça que de se faire percuter par l'adversaire. D'ailleurs où est-il celui-là ? Il jette un œil vers le haut pour voir si sa tactique a fonctionné. Sûrement, car il n'a rien senti... Ah non, Méchant Joker a l'air de s'être arrêté devant lui ! Et il le regarde d'un air... méchant. Ses grands yeux blancs sont encore tout fixes... fixes comme... comme... oh, il est bien là, allongé ici... si confortable... Il devrait...

...rester...

...là...

Un sursaut le secoue tout à coup. Non ! Il ne va pas encore se faire avoir par le piège des gros yeux ! Plus jamais, d'ailleurs !

La voix de Maman l'aide à ne pas succomber :

- Métronome, vas-y !

Il se relève, puis se concentre très fort, ignorant la sensation de froid qui le gêne à divers endroits de son corps. Il y a plus important ! Par exemple, la lueur, la très puissante lueur qui décide encore de se mettre dans sa bouche. _Sa_ lueur. Il sent qu'elle a à nouveau fabriqué quelque chose de fort et de joli ! En tout cas, sa bouche est pleine, remplie d'un truc frétillant et crépitant. Et ça augmente encore ! Il décide d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la pression soit à son maximum, ce qui est difficile car il a très très envie de tout relâcher dès maintenant pour que l'attaque aille taper Méchant Joker. Mais il attend, patiemment, tandis que les deux humains échangent des paroles et que son adversaire le toise d'un air supérieur.

Puis, lorsqu'il n'en peut plus, il ouvre la bouche.

Et décolle aussitôt en arrière, si brusquement qu'il pousse un cri, en même temps qu'une énergie sans pareille s'échappe de lui.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est tout ballotté dans les airs et ne comprend plus rien. Ah, tiens, le sol est par là... Une seconde plus tard, il s'y écrase, le visage en plein dans la poudre blanche. La poudre blanche qui essaie d'ailleurs de s'envoler elle aussi ? Plein de petites particules quittent le sol pour aller... où ça ? Il lève la tête.

Par l'Œuf Primordial ! Une véritable tempête se déchaîne face à lui en hurlant, des vents tourbillonnant dans tous les sens alors qu'une énorme tornade semble s'être formée là où se tenait Méchant Joker. La puissance du tourbillon est telle que tout s'envole dans sa zone d'effet, tandis que les choses en périphérie doivent s'accrocher quelque part afin de ne pas se trouver elles aussi emportées. Lui se plaque davantage au sol afin de ne pas subir le sort des particules blanches qui ont été aspirées par les bourrasques, tandis que d'autres encore lui cinglent le visage comme autant de petites morsures glaciales. Il cligne des yeux et cherche à distinguer ce qui se passe. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçoit que Maman et l'autre humain ont beaucoup reculés, et semblent avoir du mal à empêcher leurs vêtements de s'envoler, tandis que les quatre gentils monstres sont tous rassemblés en un seul endroit, les uns sur les autres, d'abord Gentil Joker tout en bas, puis Ténor, et enfin la Luciole qui tient l'une des ailes de Zoom dans ses crocs tandis que le vent essaie de l'emporter.

Lui reporte son attention sur le centre de l'ouragan. Il ne voit plus du tout Méchant Joker, mais on dirait que la tempête enfle encore, prenant davantage d'ampleur, tant en diamètre qu'en fureur. Ce n'est pas encore fini ? Dis donc... Et dire qu'il avait tout ça dans sa bouche... Mais c'est normal après tout : il a toujours su qu'il était très puissant.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent encore, durant lesquelles les vents rugissent leur colère et le monde est voilé de blanc et de froid. Puis peu à peu tout se calme, et la zone redevient tranquille tandis que les morceaux blancs que la tempête avait englouti retombent doucement du ciel. Où est Méchant Joker ? Ah, il est là ! Tout près du sol, et son corps gazeux semble avoir beaucoup rétréci, tandis que la boule noir à l'air solide dans laquelle se situent ses yeux vacille un peu. Haha ! Il a dû avoir très très mal ! Cette attaque est trop géniale ! Il va falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de tout le temps la faire...

Voilà que le Méchant Joker essaie de bouger, mais il ne flotte que de quelques centimètres dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, presque collé au sol. Il ne doit plus avoir tellement de forces après s'être pris ça en pleine tête ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Sans attendre les ordres de Maman, il fait encore appel à sa jolie lueur. Concentration, concentration... Il la dirige mentalement vers sa bouche en songeant de toutes ses forces à l'attaque venteuse qu'il a déchaînée. Ça va marcher !

...ah non. La force qui vibre en lui décide à la place de se focaliser sur son front. Quel drôle d'endroit ! Il louche pour essayer de distinguer ce qui s'y passe. L'énergie a pris la forme d'une sorte de corne, et il sent qu'elle se vrille à toute vitesse, émettant un bruit encore plus étrange.

- Dis donc, c'est classe comme machin ça, entend-il Méchant (ou Gentil ? il ne sait pas, ils ont la même voix) Joker dire. Mais je crois pas que ça soit très efficace sur...

- Yaaaah, attaque corne ! hurle-t-il en se précipitant sur sa cible sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Comme l'autre est au sol, pas besoin de sauter cette fois. Il baisse donc simplement la tête en lui arrivant dessus, se préparant au choc de l'impact. Qui n'a pas lieu, car il continue sur sa lancée en passant au travers de Méchant Joker ! Quoi, encore ?! Oh non, il avait encore oublié que les Méchant et Gentil Joker sont invulnérables aux attaques de tapage direct...

Énervé, il fait un demi-tour tout à fait maîtrisé, où il ne dérape pas du tout sur le sol presque pas glissant, et s'apprête à ré-attaquer quand la voix de Maman retentit :

- Ça suffit, Trois Quatorze, reviens.

- Non, j'ai pas fini ! répond-il sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Je veux encore le taper !

- Tu n'as plus d'attaques et tu te fatigues trop. Reviens dans mes bras ! lui demande-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

Il n'est pas d'accord. Il peut encore attaquer plein de fois, et il n'est pas du tout fatigué ! Pour le prouver, il se concentre sur sa lueur. Sa puissante lueur... Hé ? Mais où est-elle ? Elle a disparu ! Non, ce doit être une erreur. Elle était toujours là dans sa tête dès qu'il le voulait, pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? Et pourtant, il a beau s'acharner à la chercher, il ne la trouve plus nulle part. Elle l'a abandonnée !

Cette abjecte trahison lui coupe les jambes, et il se retrouve assis sur le sol froid, la tristesse l'accablant lourdement.

- Ma lueur... couine-t-il.

Il entend vaguement Maman qui l'appelle, mais il n'a plus le cœur à l'écouter. S'il a perdu sa lueur, il ne lui sera plus d'aucune aide... Autant qu'il reste là, autrement il deviendra un fardeau pour l'équipe. Oui, qu'ils l'abandonnent donc comme sa lueur l'a abandonné : ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Il en est là de ses réflexions lorsque soudain, il sent que quelque chose l'aspire, puis le monde disparaît pour revenir de façon différente, sous la forme d'un jardin tout ensoleillé. Maman vient de le rappeler dans sa boule-maison, comprend-il. C'est inutile, à présent, mais Elle ne doit pas encore s'en être rendu compte. Il s'allonge complètement au sol, décidé à se laisser dépérir. Voilà. Il ne bougera pl...

Avant qu'il puisse achever sa pensée, il est de nouveau dehors. Trois des gentils monstres l'entourent aussitôt. La Luciole, Ténor et Joker, qui forment un petit cercle autour de lui. Il entend par ailleurs des bruits qui lui laissent à penser que l'ailé Zoom est occupé à se battre, mais il n'a pas envie de tourner la tête pour vérifier. Ce serait trop déprimant.

- Bien joué petit, lui lance la Luciole en posant brièvement son museau sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui le réconforte un tout petit peu. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Le Togepi s'est bien battu, de son adversaire a botté le cul, annonce Ténor de sa voix grave.

- Surtout l'attaque avec les vents, j'aurais pas aimé être au milieu, renchérit Gentil Joker.

- Mais tu sais, il faut écouter notre dresseuse lorsqu'elle décide d'une action. C'est toujours la meilleure chose à faire, explique la Luciole. Là, tu aurais trop peiné contre ton adversaire, alors que Ténor l'a terminé en un coup de liane.

En entendant ça, il se sent encore plus inutile. Il n'a même pas réussi à battre tout seul Méchant Joker ! Et désormais il ne pourra plus vaincre personne.

- Pourquoi Maman me garde ? demande-t-il en baissant la tête pour contempler le sol. Je sers plus à rien maintenant...

- C'est faux, voyons, rétorque la Luciole en le poussant de nouveau gentiment du museau. Tu es capable de grandes choses, petit. On en est tous conscients.

- Le Togepi ira très loin, j'en suis témoin, rajoute Ténor.

- Mais non ! s'écrie-t-il, agacé qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Je peux plus attaquer, la lueur a disparu !

À ces mots, Joker lâche un ricanement. La Luciole semble amusée elle aussi, tandis que Ténor se contente de hocher sa grosse tête jaune. Ils sont tous contre lui ! Trahison ultime...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassure pourtant la Luciole de sa voix douce. Ça arrive parfois quand tu fais trop de fois la même attaque que tu ne puisses plus la refaire. Mais il suffit d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ou d'un passage dans la machine guérisseuse pour être de nouveau prêt à combattre.

Il tombe des nues.

- Je suis pas inutile alors ? s'exclame-t-il avec un petit bond heureux.

- Non, t'as juste beaucoup à apprendre, comme on le disait, répond Joker.

Ténor rajoute aussi quelque chose, mais lui n'entend rien, trop occupé à célébrer cette nouvelle information. Il va pouvoir rester avec Maman ! Et devenir plus fort et taper plein de monde et tout et tout ! Comme la vie est belle soudain...

- Cependant, même si tu ne pouvais plus te battre, notre dresseuse ne t'abandonnerait pas, petit. Et nous non plus, lui dit la Luciole tandis que ses flammes brillent d'un éclat ferme et rassurant.

- Une équipe nous sommes, tous des Pokémon, entonne Ténor en se dandinant de droite à gauche.

- Ouais, émet simplement Joker.

Il se met à sourire. Décidément, ils sont trop gentils, ces monstres ! Il a de la chance que Maman ait décidé de former une équipe avec eux.

- Merci les gentils monstres ! leur dit-il en se redressant bien droit, tout fier de lui.

À côté, les bruits du combat se sont calmés. Il regarde ce qu'il se passe, imité par les trois autres, et constate que Zoom est en train de revenir vers eux. Il vole un peu de travers, et des traces rouges marquent son corps à différents endroits, mais c'est sans problème qu'il se pose face à eux.

- T'étais un peu lent, t'aurais pas pu le mettre à terre plus vite ton adversaire ? interroge Joker tout en tirant sa langue à l'intention de l'ailé.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, répond Zoom de sa voix toute aiguë. Ce n'est jamais facile lorsqu'on s'affronte entre membres de la même espèce.

- Je suis sûre que notre dresseuse a été tout à fait satisfaite de ta prestation, énonce la Luciole.

Justement, Maman élève soudain la voix :

- Ténor, à toi !

Le gentil monstre concerné s'avance donc vers la zone de combat, avançant tranquillement. Lui examine le monstre adversaire que son co-équipier va devoir affronter. Encore un géant ! Tout bleu et beige, et doté d'une mâchoire qui doit faire très mal quand elle se referme sur un truc. Brrr... Il lui faudrait une attaque venteuse dans la tête !

- Fais l'attaque avec plein de vent ! crie-t-il en direction de Ténor, content d'avoir trouvé la solution pour qu'il gagne le combat.

Mais Maman n'a pas l'air d'accord avec lui : Elle demande quelque chose qui s'appelle "Fouet Lianes", et les appendices végétaux de Ténor sifflent dans l'air tandis que son adversaire lui fonce dessus. Le gros monstre tape Ténor d'une patte, éraflant complètement son visage sur le côté, avant de reculer en grognant quand deux lianes lui fouettent le museau.

- Toi, je vais te crever, crache-t-il.

Mais c'est trop méchant de dire ça !

- Pas touche à mon gentil copain ! s'écrie-t-il de toutes ses forces en s'avançant vers le monstre bleu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller très loin, il est soudain soulevé du sol pour se retrouver dans les bras de Maman. Bon, ça lui va aussi. Mais si le gros méchant tape trop Ténor, il interviendra, c'est décidé ! La voix de Maman au-dessus de lui donne un nouvel ordre, et en face l'humain aux poils rouges fait pareil. Souriant de toutes ses dents trop trop pointues, le monstre fait une vrille avec son corps, tendant à nouveau une patte pleine de méchantes griffes alors qu'il a effectué un tour complet et prit assez d'élan. Il touche Ténor de l'autre côté de son visage, et un drôle de liquide tout vert gicle au sol. Non...

Mais heureusement, Ténor riposte aussitôt. Il envoie sur le méchant monstre un nuage de spores blanches, qui enveloppent l'adversaire et rentrent jusque dans ses grosses narines. Tout à coup, le voilà qui s'écroule ! C'était un combat rapide...

- Bravo ! s'écrie-t-il, complimentant son ami sur sa réussite.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, il n'est qu'endormi, répond ce dernier sans se retourner.

Ah ? Encore une chose qu'il ignore, alors... Du coup, il ne peut que s'instruire en regardant la suite. Les ordres de Maman fusent, et Ténor les exécute promptement. Fouet Lianes, Fouet Lianes, Fouet Lianes. Trois fois Maman donne l'ordre, et trois fois les lianes de Ténor s'abattent sur le gros monstre. Sans qu'il se réveille d'ailleurs ! Il est plutôt surpris, car vu la douleur que cela doit provoquer, il ne devrait pas continuer à dormir...

- Ce sont les spores de Ténor, elles l'ont plongé dans un sommeil très profond, lui explique la Luciole lorsqu'il pose la question à voix haute.

- Il peut faire ça ?! Moi aussi je veux !

Tous les gentils monstres se mettent à rire.

- Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec ton attaque, c'est déjà bien, lui répond ensuite la Luciole.

Il n'est pas très satisfait, mais décide de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. Dans la zone de combat, c'est terminé : celui aux poils rouges a remis le gros monstre dans sa boule-maison, et Maman félicite Ténor.

- Je l'ai battu, ce malotru, déclare le Pokémon aux lianes tandis que les deux humains se mettent à échanger des paroles rapides.

- Il a dit des choses très très méchantes...

Il entend la Luciole pousser un soupir.

- Il a changé depuis qu'il est allé avec cet humain. Avant, nous étions amis. Maintenant...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Lui songe que c'est bien triste comme histoire. Comment deux amis peuvent-ils changer pour devenir deux ennemis ? Il se promet que cela n'arrivera pas avec les gentils monstres. Ils resteront toujours amis ! Et Maman sera toujours là avec eux ! Il se cale dans les bras de cette dernière pendant qu'Elle finit de parler avec l'autre humain. À nouveau, des choses changent de main, comme à la fin des duels précédents. Il se demande ce que cela signifie. Est-ce que Maman prend des trophées à ses adversaires pour se rappeler sa victoire ?

Soudain, au mot "trophée", il se rappelle du sien. Comment a-t-il pu l'oublier ? Impensable !

- Mon symbole ! crie-t-il à l'intention de Maman.

- Oui, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas, répond-elle sans comprendre.

- Je veux pas manger ! Je veux mon symbole !

Il se tourne vers le sac de Maman qu'Elle a en bandoulière car il sait qu'Elle l'a sûrement caché à l'intérieur. Mais malheur, ses bras sont trop petits pour l'atteindre ! Son symbole chéri, comment va-t-il le récupérer ? Comment va-t-il se constituer sa superbe couronne s'il ne peut même pas avoir sa première pièce ? Comment...

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Tiens, déclare tout à coup Maman.

Et elle lui donne son symbole. Victoire ! Il le presse contre son corps, le réchauffant de sa chaleur. Plus jamais il ne s'en séparera...

- Non, je le garde ! se défend-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils ont quitté celui aux poils rouges et sont entrés dans un bâtiment tout rouge. C'est mon symbole !

- Il faut que je te rentre dans ta Pokéball pour te soigner, lui explique Maman. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, et ensuite tu pourras ravoir le badge. Promis.

Bon... si Maman promet. Il accepte donc d'aller dans la boule-maison pour pas longtemps. Le jardin est toujours aussi ensoleillé, sans personne aux alentours. Heureusement qu'il ne doit pas y rester longtemps, sinon il s'ennuierait bien trop. Dès qu'il ressort, il s'empare de son symbole. Les quatre gentils monstres sont tous là aussi, et il se rend compte que la Luciole avait raison : il se sent super en forme, et lorsqu'il cherche la lueur dans sa tête, elle est bien là ! Ouais !

Il est tellement content de revoir sa jolie lueur qu'il l'attire vers lui. L'énergie pulse et se concentre dans son corps...

- Trois Quatorze, non ! s'écrie Maman.

Mais il est déjà trop tard...

* * *

_Placez vos paris sur le résultat du Métronome. xD_


	5. La forêt qui fait peur

La lueur était tellement jolie ! Il n'a pas pu résister...

- Pardon Maman ! s'écrie-t-il alors que l'énergie se déploie et qu'il est totalement incapable de la stopper.

Elle explose soudain hors de lui, le quittant si vite et si fort qu'il sent sa tête tourner. Ouhlà... Il espère vraiment que ça ne va pas être l'attaque très très venteuse ! Car les dégâts qu'elle ferait à l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils sont seraient désastreux... Ah, mais non, constate-t-il alors que tout à coup tout plein de boules cotonneuses se mettent à tomber du plafond, les arrosant copieusement. De jolies boules blanches toutes douces, qui descendent lentement... Oh, et ça chatouille ! Il essaie d'en attraper une, mais elle lui glisse entre les pattes et termine sa course au sol, pas très loin de la Luciole.

Les humains autour d'eux s'agitent, parlant bruyamment. Maman leur répond, quelque peu plus lente. Il ne comprend pas grand chose, mais croit déceler que les autres n'aiment pas ses jolies sphères duveteuses. Ils n'y connaissent rien, décidément !

- Bien joué, ptit, déclare Joker d'un ton pas très gentil. Grâce à toi on vient de perdre une bonne heure... Ils vont faire que blablater et on va pas repartir de sitôt.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, le défend la Luciole. Nous avons oublié de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas se servir de nos capacités à moins que Maman ne le veuille.

- Détail très important, même si c'est tentant, ajoute Ténor en avançant une liane pour la faire bouger de droite à gauche juste sous son nez.

Le monstre ailé Zoom quant à lui ne dit rien, se contentant de rester perché sur une chaise non loin. Il n'est pas super bavard ! Mais pas grave, lui l'aime bien quand même. Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Il a une question importante à poser.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas jouer avec la lueur quand on veut ? demande-t-il alors que Maman parle toujours avec ses congénères.

- Premièrement, parce que ça peut être dangereux pour notre dresseuse et les autres humains, explique la Luciole, son museau se fronçant tout joliment. Deuxièmement, parce qu'on peut également se faire mal, si on ne maîtrise pas suffisamment notre force. Et troisièmement...

- Troisièmement, la coupe Joker en lui passant brusquement au travers, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu as des responsabilités, ptit, et t'as pas intérêt à en faire un gros gâchis !

Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi lui crie-t-on dessus ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne savait même pas tout ça ! Et puis d'abord, l'attaque des boules cotonneuses n'a fait de mal à personne, autant qu'il sache ! Mais si tout ça lui passe par l'esprit, ce qui sort de sa bouche est beaucoup plus succinct :

- J'ai pas fait exprès !

- On sait, réplique doucement la Luciole. Fais juste attention à l'avenir, rappelle-toi de nos conseils, et tout ira bien.

- Ensemble nous vaincrons, amis troublions ! proclame Ténor avec fierté.

- D'accord, répond-il, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifie le dernier mot.

Ensuite, ils patientent tandis que Maman discute encore un peu avec les autres humains, puis des objets sont échangés, et enfin ils peuvent repartir. On dirait que Maman avance plus lentement que d'habitude, c'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'Elle n'a pas envie de quitter les environs ? Lui, c'est tout le contraire. Il est très excité, et désormais qu'il davantage compris ce qu'on attend de lui, il a hâte de voir le monde à l'extérieur de ce que les autres monstres ont appelé un "refuge".

- Ça ressemble à quoi dehors ? s'enquiert-il tandis qu'ils longent le bâtiment où il a héroïquement combattu la chose verte un peu plus tôt.

- Tu verras bien, se contente de répondre Joker.

Sa langue n'est pas sortie, contrairement à son habitude, et il n'a pas l'air très content. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- C'est... dangereux, indique la Luciole après avoir hésité un moment. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous te protégerons.

- C'est moi qui vous protégera ! clame-t-il, brandissant son trophée en l'air.

- Trois Quatorze, fais attention avec mon badge, lui murmure aussitôt Maman, tout en plaçant une main juste devant lui.

Il décide qu'Elle raison : en tant que première pièce de sa future couronne, le trophée est trop précieux pour être sorti sans raison. Il le confie donc à Maman, en lui recommandant bien de le mettre à l'abri. Satisfait, il la regarde tandis qu'Elle le glisse à nouveau dans son sac. Là, il sera en sécurité !

Tout à coup, il se rend compte qu'ils vont pénétrer dans un nouveau bâtiment. Celui-là est plus petit que tous les autres qu'il a vu jusqu'ici, et derrière, il aperçoit tout plein d'arbres gigantesques, certains verts, d'autres noirs. À l'intérieur, il n'y a presque rien. Juste un autre humain avec lequel Maman échange des paroles pas très longtemps. Puis ils repartent.

- Soyez sur vos gardes, conseille la Luciole tandis qu'ils passent la porte et ressortent au dehors.

En alerte maximale, il scanne les alentours. Les grands troncs des immenses arbres les entourent, tandis que la lumière du jour qui auparavant les éclairait semble avoir grandement diminué. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, il ne voit même plus le soleil ! Juste un plafond végétal où se mêlent le vert, le marron et le noir. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé est le sol : toujours la même poudre blanche.

...il n'a pas peur. Non. Mais il se colle quand même davantage contre Maman. Pour la réchauffer de sa propre chaleur, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, Elle vient de frissonner ! Il doit la protéger !

- Le prochain refuge n'est pas si loin que ça, d'après ma carte, chuchote-t-elle tout en avançant à pas feutrés dans la forêt. On devrait y être d'ici trois jours si tout va bien.

Si tout va bien. Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Que renferme donc la forêt pour que Maman redoute un problème qui les retarderait ? Il ne sait plus trop s'il a vraiment envie de savoir... Et si c'était quelque chose de très très effrayant ? Quelque chose de pire que les affreux méchants de lorsqu'il est né ? Brrr...

- Mais tout ira bien, hein ? demande-t-il en se blottissant encore plus contre Maman pour la réchauffer.

- Tout ira bien, assure la Luciole de façon si catégorique qu'il se détend immédiatement.

Ils avancent donc dans le bois tout sombre. Lui reste quand même en alerte, regardant autour de lui, surtout quand un bruit étrange retentit. Il a d'ailleurs parfois l'impression qu'on l'épie, mais ne voit jamais personne d'autre que Maman et les gentils monstres. Eux se sont déployés en formation tout autour, la Luciole ouvrant la marche, Ténor et Zoom flanquant Maman, tandis que Joker s'occupe de rester à l'arrière. Rien ne peut les prendre par surprise ! C'est plutôt rassurant.

Quelques heures s'écoulent à marcher ainsi, dans un silence relatif. Quelquefois, Maman parle toute seule, ou bien commente à voix basse le paysage. Apparemment, Elle n'aime pas la poudre blanche au sol, car Elle grogne dessus à plusieurs reprises en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Elle est pourtant jolie... Ses co-équipiers, eux, échangent des informations ayant trait aux possibles dangers. Des choses comme "Traces suspectes dans la neige" et "Odeur de brûlé à l'ouest", et encore d'autres qui n'ont aucun sens et qu'il renonce à déchiffrer.

- J'ai vu un truc bouger là-bas ! remarque-t-il à un moment, essayant de participer lui aussi.

- Déjà repéré tout à l'heure, lui répond la Luciole. Je ne pense pas que ça pose un danger, ça fuit tout droit, et ça court vite.

- Un des autres ? s'enquiert Joker en leur passant soudain au travers pour se retrouver au devant de leur groupe, occasionnant un cri de la part de Maman qui ne paraît pas apprécier la chose.

- L'odeur ne correspond pas, l'informe la Luciole.

En entendant ses mots, le monstre au corps gazeux reprend sa place sans rien dire. Lui se demande ce qui l'inquiétait tant. Il y aurait des méchants monstres dans la forêt ? Alors ça serait ça les bruits bizarres qu'il entend depuis le début... Des espèces de grognements rauques qui résonnent dans le lointain et lui donnent envie de se cacher... euh, de réchauffer Maman en se calant encore plus dans ses bras.

- J'ai pas peur des autres monstres, grogne-t-il pour lui-même, regardant le paysage d'un œil tandis que l'autre partie de son visage est pressé contre le ventre de Maman.

- Tu devrais, ptit... lui chuchote Joker depuis sa position à l'arrière.

Suite à cet événement, plus rien ne se passe durant un moment. Ils continuent à progresser en silence, seul le bruit de leurs pas troublant le calme ambiant. Calme qui est brisé d'un coup quand soudain, les flammes de la Luciole s'embrasent, brillant plus fort qu'à leur habitude.

- Intrus ! gronde-t-elle, fixant un arbre à quelques mètres de là avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luci ? interroge Maman. Il faut qu'on coure ?

- Non... ce n'est pas un autre. Juste un comme nous. Et apeuré, d'après ce que je sens.

Les oreilles de la Luciole frémissent tandis que son nez s'agite. Il se penche, cherchant à mieux voir ce qu'il se passe. Maman le lâche d'une main pour s'emparer d'une boule-maison. Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- Montre-toi, ô ami du bois, entonne Ténor en avançant une liane vers le tronc où doit se cacher le monstre.

- Ouais, sors de là, ajoute Joker. Sinon on te fera sortir, et ça piquera un peu.

Soudain, une grosse tête surgit de derrière l'arbre. Puis elle est suivie d'un corps qui ondule le long du tronc, avant de descendre au sol. Oh, mais il a déjà vu des monstres comme ça ! Il y en avait dans la bâtiment où il a combattu. Leur tête surmontée d'une pique toute chatoyante fait plutôt peur, mais la couleur marron de leur corps est joli, et il aime bien toutes leurs petites pattes. En fait, il en est même jaloux. Lui n'en a que quatre ! Et ça ne lui suffit pas.

- Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, demande plaintivement le monstre marron, et oh, c'est apparemment _une_ monstre marron.

- Ce n'est pas prévu, sauf si tu t'attaques à notre dresseuse, lui apprend la Luciole. D'ailleurs, on ne fait que passer, tu n'as pas non plus à t'en faire pour ton territoire.

- C'est nous, la bande de nomades en quête d'une illusion... rajoute Joker d'un ton mordant.

La Luciole se tourne vers lui en montrant les dents, ses flammes bondissant soudain pour brûler plus fort.

- Le remède existe ! crache-t-elle vers Joker.

- Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire... répond le monstre gazeux.

- Pas de bagarre, vous deux, leur ordonne Maman très justement. Quant à toi, petit Aspicot... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi ?

La Luciole et Joker s'affrontent quand même du regard, tandis que la monstre marron s'avance un peu plus.

- Elle a dit que je pouvais venir avec vous, là, non ? s'enquiert-elle. Depuis le temps que je me cherche un dresseur... mais j'en ai déjà croisé des pas sympas du tout, alors excusez-moi de poser la question, mais votre dresseuse, elle essayera pas de me manger, hein ?

Il s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi Maman se mettrait en quête d'un remède s'il n'existait pas, quand la dernière phrase de la monstre marron le fait sursauter. La manger ? Mais Maman ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle est gentille et parfaite et...

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, notre dresseuse se nourrit uniquement de Pokémon libres, dit la Luciole.

Quoi quoi quoi ?!

Maman... mange... des... Pokémon... Mais... Mais...

Impossible !

Et pourtant, la Luciole l'a dit. Et on peut lui faire confiance, ça il en est sûr. Donc, Maman mange des Pokémon. C'est tellement affreux qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir.

- T'as l'air surpris, le ptit, s'amuse Joker en se plaçant face à lui.

- Maman mange des Pokémon !

- Comme tous les humains, lui répond la Luciole. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, vraiment, rajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Trois Quatorze et de la monstre marron. Tout ira bien tant que vous faites partie de l'équipe.

- Et puis de toute façon, vous avez un goût dégueu, renchérit Joker.

- Même pas vrai ! s'écrie Trois Quatorze avant de se rendre compte qu'il est en train d'argumenter en faveur de sa qualité culinaire en tant que plat.

- Dans ce cas, ça me va, déclare la monstre marron au même moment. Je viens avec vous.

Elle s'avance encore davantage vers eux, jusqu'à se trouver si proche qu'elle pourrait toucher la Luciole. Maman lui lance alors une boule-maison dessus, qui l'ouvre et l'aspire en un rayon rouge. Ça y est, la monstre marron fait partie de l'équipe ! Il est content d'avoir une nouvelle amie, bien que toujours un peu inquiet à propos de la révélation sur Maman. Furtivement, il se met à l'observer en levant la tête. Elle n'a pas changé, c'est toujours sa Maman. Et puis il sait qu'Elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Pas à lui. Bon, c'est un peu triste pour les autres Pokémon, mais ils sont sûrement méchants. Oui, voilà, ils méritent d'être mangés. Autrement Maman ne le ferait pas.

Satisfait de son explication, il accueille la monstre marron, joignant sa voix à celle de ses co-équipiers pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue lorsqu'elle ressort de sa boule-maison.

- Une fille Aspicot, annonce Maman. Ça te fait une copine, ma Luci. Et pour ton surnom... tu seras Mirabelle, décide-t-elle. (Avant de soupirer plus bas :) C'est un des trucs qui me manquent le plus...

Oh non, Maman a l'air triste maintenant. Il se blottit contre elle pour la réconforter, pendant que la Luciole se charge de faire les présentations. Joker semble content que la monstre marron les ait rejoint, tandis que Ténor lance une phrase tellement étrange qu'il n'y comprend rien. Zoom, lui, reste silencieux. Il espère que la nouvelle venue ne se vexera pas pour ça ! C'est qu'elle ne sait pas encore que l'ailé n'est pas très bavard.

Puis la Luciole interroge la monstre marron sur divers sujets :

- Il y a des autres dans cette forêt, non ? Tu sais où ils rôdent ?

- Ils ont tendance à rester dans la partie nord, entre eux, répond Mirabelle. Je m'y suis faufilée une fois pour... parce que j'avais envie de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils ne m'ont pas vu.

- Sont pas très malins, commente Joker.

- Certes non, ami gazeux, mais en groupe ils sont dangereux, chante Ténor tout en se balançant de droite à gauche.

- Et le refuge humain le plus proche ? continue la Luciole. C'est bien par là ?

La direction qu'elle a pointée avec un mouvement du museau est celle dans laquelle ils marchent depuis le début. S'ils se sont trompés, ils auront du chemin à faire...

- Oui, je crois bien. Un humain est venu de par là l'autre jour, il doit sûrement y avoir un nid. Mais il est pas allé bien loin le pauvre, les autres l'ont eu.

- Maudits autres, marmonne Joker.

La Luciole, elle, dresse fièrement la tête.

- Hé bien ils n'auront pas notre humaine à nous ! Pas sans devoir nous passer sur le corps auparavant.

Là-dessus, ils repartent. La monstre marron n'avance pas très vite, et elle a du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par Maman, alors la Luciole accepte de la porter sur son dos. Elle éteint alors ses jolies flammes, et cela fait beaucoup rire Joker pour une raison inconnue. Il sent que ça agace la monstre aux flammes. De son côté, lui est un peu déçu de voir que tous les gentils monstres ne sont pas méga-amis. Il ferme les yeux et souhaite très fort que la Luciole et Joker s'entendent mieux. Ils doivent tous être copains pour que leur quête réussisse ! Ça, il en est convaincu.

À un moment, ils font une pause pour manger, puis continuent encore. La forêt est toujours aussi sombre et effrayante. Les arbres sont toujours aussi verts, marrons, et noirs, et il n'y a pas une seule autre couleur en vue. Ah, tiens, si là ! Une tâche jaune qui se découpe contre le marron d'un tronc ! Soudain, elle bouge, s'enfuyant en avant, et il sursaute. Ce n'est pas une plante ! C'est un autre monstre !

- Là-bas, y a un méchant ! crie-t-il pour avertir ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, tu sais, petit, lui répond la Luciole. Je peux sentir les menaces potentielles à l'avance, et si celui-là nous fuit, c'est qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

Mince alors ! Du coup, il est inutile. Il se console en quémandant une caresse de Maman, qu'elle lui accorde volontiers. Ah... ce que ça fait du bien ! Bon, il a le ventre plein, pas de danger en vue, et il est chaud dans les bras de Maman. C'est une bonne configuration pour une petite sieste, ça. Il ferme un œil, puis l'autre, et se laisse donc aller. Raaah oui dodo...

Il est en train de somnoler à moitié lorsque que de l'agitation autour de lui le réveille. Il ouvre les yeux d'un coup pour découvrir ce qui se passe. Oh, deux autres humains ! Beaucoup beaucoup plus grands que Maman, et plus costauds aussi. Ils n'ont pas l'air méchants mais l'un d'eux est en train de parler rapidement avec Maman, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. L'autre est assis au sol et reste en retrait, la tête baissée. Ils ont avec eux deux Pokémon : un quadrupède avec une jolie fourrure orange et noire, et un autre ailé avec deux pattes jaunes, un bec également jaune, et des grandes ailes marrons. Le premier affronte férocement du regard la Luciole et les autres, tandis que le deuxième reste sans bouger aux pieds de l'humain assis. Il doit sûrement dormir, car il est face contre terre et ne bouge vraiment pas ! Quel sommeil profond... il en a de la chance !

- Je peux vous aider, vous laisser des... est en train de dire Maman.

L'humain la coupe brutalement, émettant une série de paroles très bruyantes. Il sent que Maman le serre plus fort contre Elle. Le méchant humain n'a pas intérêt à essayer de lui faire du mal ! La Luciole doit avoir eu la même pensée car elle lâche soudain un jet de flammes qui fait sursauter Mirabelle sur son dos et va lécher les flancs du Pokémon quadrupède. Ce dernier montre les crocs et s'apprête visiblement à riposter, mais l'humain lui adresse un commentaire et il se calme alors.

- Luci, arrête, ordonne Maman d'une voix tendue et un peu triste.

Avant d'ajouter :

- Il existe un remède, vous savez. Je suis à sa recherche, et dès que je l'aurais trouvé, je reviendrai vous soigner.

Le premier humain réplique quelque chose d'une voix toute douce, apaisante, tandis que l'autre se contente de secouer la tête.

- Je vous le promet, dit encore Maman.

Puis soudain, elle se met à courir, s'éloignant des deux humains. Mais ? Que fait-Elle ? Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir ! Il est d'autant plus confus lorsque de l'eau lui tombe dessus. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient, celle-là ? En levant la tête, il constate que c'est Maman qui l'a produite : elle se déverse à flots de ses yeux ! Est-ce une attaque ? Mais pourquoi Maman s'en prendrait à lui ? Ça n'a pas de sens... Et en plus, ça ne lui fait même pas mal... Par la Coquille Céleste, ce qu'il déteste ne rien comprendre !

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demande-t-il à la Luciole alors qu'elle les dépasse pour courir devant Maman.

- On ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, lui répond-elle. Et ça fait mal à notre dresseuse car elle voulait vraiment les aider.

- Et maintenant, elle a une stupide promesse à tenir de plus, grogne Joker, les dépassant également en flottant nonchalamment.

La voix grave de Ténor retentit depuis derrière :

- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, que de faire des promesses !

- Cause toujours, rétorque le Pokémon gazeux.

- En tout cas, je suis rassurée, déclare Mirabelle depuis son perchoir sur la Luciole. Si votre humaine est aussi investie face à deux congénères qu'elle vient seulement de rencontrer, ce doit être une bonne personne. J'ai bien fait de venir avec vous.

- C'est ton humaine aussi maintenant, remarque la Luciole.

- C'est vrai... _Mon_ humaine, énonce la monstre marron d'un ton légèrement indécis. Je vais devoir m'y habituer, je suppose.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Maman finit par ralentir, puis elle se remet à marcher normalement. Pauvre Maman. Lui aussi sait ce que c'est de vouloir faire une chose sans pouvoir. Comme quand la lueur avait disparu ! Il avait alors sombré dans les abîmes du désespoir le plus noir. Il comprend donc la frustration et la tristesse de Maman, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment saisi quel était le problèmes des deux humains, et pourquoi exactement sa Maman voulait les aider. Mais il connaît le comment de l'histoire, et il l'aidera donc à trouver cet antidote, puis ils reviendront ensemble pour sauver les deux humains et leurs Pokémon ! Ouais !

- Chuis trop fort, chuchote-t-il pour lui-même, très content.

Ils cheminent encore pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne commence à faire trop noir pour avancer, même avec la lumière produite par les flammes de la Luciole, et après avoir déniché un endroit à l'abri sous un grand arbre, Maman déclare qu'ils vont camper là pour la nuit. Chacun s'installe du mieux qu'il peut, la Luciole créant un feu pour que tout le monde puisse se réchauffer. Ensuite, c'est l'heure du repas, et chacun mange à sa faim. Même Maman se nourrit en même temps qu'eux, quoique pas d'un Pokémon, ce qui le soulage grandement : elle se contente d'un truc blanc qui sent bon et qui sort d'une boîte, elle-même sortant du sac de Maman. Il s'étonne de voir que tout ce qu'ils engloutissent tenait dedans jusque là. Sûrement un sac magique avec ses propres pouvoirs !

Puis tous se préparent à dormir. La Luciole, qui a éteint ses flammes pour la nuit, se place auprès de Maman qui s'est assise par terre, tandis que Joker et Zoom se perchent dans les branches de l'arbre. Ténor lui demeure un peu plus loin, car apparemment il n'aime pas trop les flammes (c'est la Luciole qui lui explique ça). Pareil pour Mirabelle, qui préfère se coller au tronc d'arbre et grimper en hauteur.

- Je monte la garde, annonce-t-elle à la cantonade.

- D'habitude, on se partage la tâche, répond la Luciole. Ainsi chacun peut dormir un peu et ne pas être trop fatigué le matin venu.

- Vous m'avez accepté parmi vous, et grâce à votre... notre dresseuse, mes chances de survie se sont nettement améliorées. Je vous dois bien une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Pas de problème de mon côté, émet Joker en fermant ses grands yeux.

- Mmh, contribue Zoom.

Ténor conclut la discussion d'un :

- C'est donc ainsi, tout le monde au lit !

Tout le monde va donc au lit. Lui sait à l'avance où est sa place, l'endroit où il dormira si bien qu'il sera tellement reposé qu'il pourra batailler tous les méchants monstres du monde le lendemain.

- Maman, dans tes bras ! réclame-t-il.

- Mon petit Trois Quatorze... lui murmure-t-elle en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Ah, qu'il est bien là... La chaleur des flammes le réchauffe tandis que les mains de Maman qui le caressent l'apaisent. Combinées aux paroles des monstres gentils qui discutent à voix basse, tout s'accorde pour le bercer, et il se sent sombrer lentement... Il se demande encore ce qu'il apprendra demain... et s'ils se feront un nouvel ami comme la Mirabelle... Ce serait bien...

Bien...

...

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'a réveillé ?

Un grognement... Un grognement rauque et effrayant ! Oh non ! Il est maintenant parfaitement alerte et scrute les alentours du regard. Le feu est presque éteint, et la respiration lente de Maman tout contre lui indique qu'elle somnole profondément. En fait, tout le monde à l'air de dormir... sauf lui. Et peut-être Mirabelle aussi, mais comme Maman tourne le dos à l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était perchée, impossible de vérifier. Que faire ? Il n'ose pas quitter sa place. Et si le grognement était celui d'un méchant monstre venu les dévorer ?

Ah !

Voilà que le grognement vient de retentir à nouveau !

...non, il n'a pas peur. Il est juste inquiet pour les autres. Dans leur sommeil, ils sont sans défense ! Il s'apprête donc à pousser un cri pour réveiller tout le monde quand soudain, deux yeux rouges apparaissent de l'autre côté du feu. Brillant d'une lueur démoniaque, ils sont déjà terrifiants. Puis le monstre entier s'avance dans le cercle lumineux projeté par les braises mourantes, et là, il comprend enfin le véritable danger du dehors.

* * *

___J'ai vraiment fait une attaque Métronome dans le jeu pour simuler l'erreur de Trois Quatorze, et c'est donc tombé sur Spore Coton. ^^_

___Oh, et Trois Quatorze ne comprend pas grand chose, mais oui, le deuxième Pokémon avec les deux humains, celui suspicieusement immobile, c'était bien le Canarticho du Bois aux Chênes, et oui, il était bien mort. xD_


	6. Les autres

Le monstre gronde, les crocs découverts dégoulinant de filets de bave visqueuse.

Lui hurle en réponse, un son si strident qu'il est certain de réveiller tout le monde. Aucune syllabe, juste de la terreur pure. Oui, il l'avoue, il a très très peur. Son cri fait sursauter Maman, et Elle se lève soudain à moitié avant de retomber en arrière brusquement, ce qui le secoue dans tous les sens. Ah ! Pourvu qu'Elle ne le fasse pas tomber ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait tout seul face au monstre. Maman aussi crie, un drôle de bruit qui s'étrangle dans sa gorge et ressort en une exclamation effrayée.

Et c'est tout ce qui a le temps de se passer, parce qu'ensuite, à la lueur du feu mourant, le monstre à la fourrure noire et orange fléchit ses quatre pattes puis bondit d'un seul coup. Droit sur eux ! Nooon ! Par réflexe, il se met à chercher la lueur dans sa tête, celle qui pourrait le sauver en produisant une attaque dangereuse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la trouver, une forme s'élance devant eux et percute le méchant monstre.

C'est la Luciole ! Elle roule à terre avec le monstre tandis que ses flammes émettent une flambée brutale, puis assène un coup de pattes dans le ventre orange du méchant et se redresse en grondant sauvagement.

- Restez à l'écart ! hurle-t-elle.

- Luci, Brouillard ! s'écrie Maman au même moment, parvenant à se lever après sa première tentative échouée.

Il ne voit pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais la Pokémon feu doit obéir, car une fumée noire commence à se répandre partout, masquant les environs. D'autres grognements et grondements très forts retentissent, et quand il se penche pour essayer de mieux voir, il croit distinguer le rouge orangé de flammes plus bas. La Luciole est en train de se battre ! Vite, il faut qu'il l'aide ! Se concentrant sur la lueur dans sa tête, il l'attire à lui. Elle vient sans résister et semble se concentrer dans tout son corps. Plutôt mauvais signe, les fois précédentes où elle avait fait ça, ça n'avait pas donné de supers attaques... Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle aille dans sa bouche, là ça donne des résultats beaucoup plus puissants ! Comme la méga-attaque qui avait créé un énorme tourbillon de vent contre Méchant Joker...

Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, car l'énergie pulse dans son corps tout entier. Et oh, il sent que quelque chose change tout à coup... l'énergie disparaît, semblant emporter avec lui toute sa force. Quoi ?! Mais... non ! C'est l'inverse de ce qui devrait se passer ! Pourquoi se sent-il tout faible ? Il a même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... Non, il ne faillira pas à Maman ! Résistant de toutes ses forces, il parvient à demeurer conscient. Et se rend compte, grâce à la partie de lui qui sait plein de choses, qu'il a gagné de la puissance d'une certaine façon. Il est sûr qu'il pourrait faire très très mal au monstre en le tapant, si seulement il parvenait à soulever sa patte.

- Pas bien, lueur, la gronde-t-il, énervé de ce résultat.

Il voulait au moins une attaque de flamme comme la Luciole, lui ! D'ailleurs, une nouvelle gerbe de feu crépite dans le brouillard, le trouant un bref instant avant qu'il ne se reforme. Il voit des formes bouger rapidement, mais n'arrive pas à déterminer qui est qui. On dirait qu'il y en a plus que deux... L'un de ses copains a-t-il rejoint la Luciole ? Ou bien le méchant monstre n'est pas seul. Ou alors... non, il est trop fatigué pour songer à une troisième hypothèse.

- Courez ! ordonne soudain Maman, avant de détaler en le tenant fermement.

Il ressent les vibrations jusque dans sa coquille alors que les pieds de Maman frappent rythmiquement le sol. Où vont-ils ? Sont-ils en train d'abandonner la Luciole face au monstre ? Il ne comprend pas. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens au prix d'un grand effort, il scrute les environs. Il fait très très sombre, mais il arrive quand même à apercevoir la forme de Ténor qui court devant eux, portant Mirabelle au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de deux de ses lianes, tandis que Zoom les suit en volant à hauteur des épaules de Maman - lui, il ne le voit pas, mais il l'entend. Quant à la Luciole et Joker, il ne les aperçoit nulle part. Et des grognements parviennent toujours à ses oreilles, venant de dans leur dos et s'éloignant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent... Non... Pourquoi sont-ils en train de laisser deux des gentils monstres derrière ? Ils sont une équipe, ils font tout ensemble...

Il essaie de protester en bougeant, mais Maman le maintient trop fermement, et il n'a plus du tout de forces. Maudite lueur qui lui a tout pris...

Ils courent encore pendant quelques minutes.

De longues minutes où il lutte pour ne pas succomber au sommeil qui l'attire...

Finalement, Maman s'arrête, ses courtes expirations venant chatouiller le sommet de sa tête à chaque fois qu'Elle respire. Il sent que son cœur bat plutôt vite aussi. La pauvre Maman, la course l'a épuisée... À moins qu'Elle n'ait Elle aussi fait appel à la lueur, et qu'Elle ait également mangé toute son énergie ? Non, il ne pense pas que Maman ait une lueur... sinon Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'eux pour combattre les méchants Pokémon, car sa lueur serait forcément la meilleure.

- Pourquoi on a abandonné la Luciole et Joker ? demande-t-il en couinant.

- Chut... lui répond Maman à voix basse.

Quoi, il ne faut pas parler ? Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être que le monstre les a poursuivi... comprend-il soudain. Peut-être qu'il est en train de rôder non loin de là et que, tous les sens à l'affût, il attend qu'un Togepi fatigué mais toujours puissant fasse la bêtise de poser une question tout à fait justifiée cependant. Du coup, il se tait.

Et attend.

Sûrement, Maman doit avoir un plan. Elle a toujours un plan.

Il cligne soudain des yeux en s'apercevant qu'il distingue une lueur au loin. Comme une flamme qui brille dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Elle vacille, disparaît un peu, puis revient... et semble se rapprocher d'eux. C'est la Luciole ? Maman a dû se retourner dans la bonne direction, ou alors un autre monstre aux flammes se promène en même temps qu'eux dans les bois. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir laquelle des deux options est la bonne. Sa tête lui fait mal et respirer devient difficile. Il ne veut pas, ne veut pas _du tout_, mais il sent que le sommeil va bientôt l'engloutir...

Du mouvement... Maman le balance de droite à gauche, puis le pose soudain par terre. Nooon, pas au sol ! C'est là que se trouvent les méchants monstres ! Une petite plainte s'échappe de sa bouche en guise de protestation, mais il n'a plus la force de crier. Il entend des bruits autour de lui... des bruits vagues... Il ne sait plus ce qui lui arrive, son sang cogne fort à ses oreilles mais il ne sent plus son corps.

Maman...

Non...

Tout à coup, il reçoit en plein visage une giclée de liquide tout frais qui le fait sursauter. Aaaah ! On l'attaque ! Il agite ses pattes en grondant férocement, cherchant à taper l'intrus. Deux choses se produisent alors en même temps : un, il frappe la main de Maman, et deux, il se rend compte qu'il se sent beaucoup mieux. Ça alors ! Non, c'est normal après tout. Il savait bien que rien ne pouvait le vaincre. C'est lui Trois Quatorze, le plus fort Togepi au monde !

- Pardon Maman ! s'excuse-t-il alors qu'Elle le prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

- Chhh, tout va bien mon Trois Quatorze, lui répond-elle dans un chuchotement, son visage pressé contre le sien.

Content qu'Elle ne lui en veuille pas, il se blottit contre Elle. Longtemps.

Puis des bruits dans son dos le font se retourner, et ce qu'il voit le fait glapir de joie. La Luciole et le Joker ! Ils avancent vers eux côte à côte, les flammes de la Luciole brûlant bas tandis que le Joker semble surveiller leurs arrières. Oh non, le méchant monstre a dû leur faire mal ! En tout cas, la monstre de feu a la fourrure toute terreuse, et elle n'a pas l'air très en forme.

- Luci, Joker, ça va ? leur demande Maman d'une voix inquiète.

- C'est bon, on l'a semé, indique la monstre aux flammes.

- Beau travail compagnons, comme d'habitude nous triomphons, entonne Ténor en déposant Mirabelle à terre.

Joker lâche un petit rire.

- Je sais pas si j'appellerai ça un triomphe. C'était un peu la panique là-bas...

- C'est ma faute, intervient la monstre marron. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Comme je suis la nouvelle du groupe, je voulais vous prouver que votre... _notre_ dresseuse avait bien fait de m'accepter parmi vous, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir et...

- Et on a failli mourir, la coupe Joker méchamment.

- L'important, c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti, déclare la Luciole alors que Maman s'accroupit et se met à la caresser. Et c'est tout, ajoute-t-elle plus sévèrement.

Un froissement d'ailes conclut la discussion alors que Zoom se pose non loin d'eux. Le silence règne durant un moment tandis que Maman caresse toujours Luciole. Lui aussi aimerait bien avoir des caresses. Pourquoi sont-elles réservées à la monstre de feu ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle les a sauvés tout à l'heure... Ah, mais d'ailleurs, il a une question à ce propos !

- Pourquoi vous êtes restés en arrière ? s'enquiert-il à l'intention de la Luciole et du Joker. On aurait pu tous s'enfuir !

- Non, le contredit doucement la Luciole, Maman n'est pas assez rapide face à la plupart des autres monstres. Elle a donc mis au point une stratégie : je les enfume tout en évitant leurs attaques tandis que Joker s'efforce de les endormir, et puis une fois qu'ils sont suffisamment ralentis ou complètement désorientés, on peut s'enfuir pour vous rejoindre.

Oh... il comprend mieux à présent. Maman ne les a pas abandonnés, tout faisait partie de son plan depuis le début ! Elle est tellement forte et intelligente, sa Maman... Et Elle mérite bien un Trois Quatorze aussi puissant que lui ! D'ailleurs...

- Moi j'ai voulu vous aider, s'empresse-t-il de leur faire savoir, j'ai cherché ma lueur mais elle m'a trahie et volé ma force !

- Ça aurait servi à rien, l'informe Joker. On ne peut pas combattre les autres, c'est trop dangereux.

- La fuite est la seule option, renchérit la monstre marron sur un ton résigné.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, ça ! Tout le monde peut être tapé, même les méchants monstres ! Et il sait que les gentils monstres ne manquent ni de courage ni de puissance, alors pourquoi disent-ils cela ? Même la Luciole n'a pas démenti ces paroles, elle qui a bravement sauté sur le monstre du feu de camp !

- Je ne comprends pas, déclare-t-il. Pourquoi on peut pas les taper ?

La Luciole soupire alors que Maman se redresse enfin.

- S'ils te mordent, tu deviens comme eux, dit-elle.

Un frisson semble parcourir tout le groupe. Lui a soudain froid alors qu'il est tout blotti contre la chaleur de Maman.

- On devient méchants ? C'est contagieux alors ?

Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se fasse contaminer !

- Il est vraiment bête des fois, ce ptit, se moque Joker.

Comment ose-t-il l'insulter ainsi ?!

- Je suis pas bête ! Et pas petit non plus ! rétorque-t-il aussitôt en agitant un bras vengeur en direction (enfin, il pense, on n'y voit pas très bien) du Pokémon au corps gazeux.

- Il n'a pas totalement tort, fait remarquer la Luciole. Les autres sont méchants... mais d'une méchanceté étrange. Comme s'ils se fichaient totalement de leurs actions. Ce qu'ils étaient auparavant semble disparaître...

- Mais pourquoi ? veut-il savoir.

Tout à coup, il est curieux : d'où viennent les autres, et comment sont-ils devenus comme ça ?

- C'est leur maladie qui fait ça, répond la Luciole d'un air triste.

- La maladie dont Maman cherche le remède ?

C'est Ténor qui lui répond cette fois-ci, en chantonnant :

- Il a tout compris, le petit Togepi.

Bon, heureusement que c'est un compliment, sinon il se serait encore énervé pour la remarque sur sa taille. Mais là, content d'avoir élucidé un mystère, et que les autres aient reconnu son génie, il reste calme. Aussi un peu parce qu'il est fatigué, c'est vrai. Il étouffe un bâillement alors que Maman déclare qu'ils vont reprendre la route. Elle n'a pas envie de finir sa nuit ? Lui va sûrement essayer de se rendormir, quitte à somnoler dans les bras de Maman. Après tout, ils sont très confortables.

Il ferme donc les yeux quand Maman se remet à marcher, et très vite, le mouvement de balancement l'amène vers le sommeil. Il s'y laisse glisser sans résister. Ses rêves sont remplis de méchants monstres qui refusent d'être ses amis, et sa lueur se dérobe sans cesse à lui à chaque fois qu'il veut s'en servir pour se protéger.

Le lendemain, c'est une odeur de nourriture qui le réveille. Ouais ! Il oublie aussitôt ses cauchemars de la nuit. Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée ! Il mange en compagnie des autres monstres de l'équipe tandis que Maman semble absorbée par son étrange machine rouge qui émet parfois des bips. Lui l'observe du coin de l'œil tout en enfournant ses croquettes dans sa bouche.

- Elle est en train de décider de la route qu'on va prendre, lui indique soudain la Luciole, qui a apparemment deviné la question qu'il se posait (elle est trop forte).

- Il en faut une qui évite les méchants monstres ! déclare-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que son objet de pouvoir sache les repérer, répond-elle. Mais le chemin le plus rapide, ça oui, il sait faire. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, d'ailleurs.

- Le chemin le plus rapide ne sera pas forcément le plus sûr, intervient la monstre marron en agitant la tête.

- J'crois pas que t'aies des leçons à nous donner en matière de sûreté, toi.

Évidemment, c'est Joker qui vient de dire ça. Il est toujours pas sympa ! Trois Quatorze commence à se demander s'il n'y a pas une erreur, et qu'ils sont repartis avec Méchant Joker alors que l'humain aux poils rouges leur aurait pris son double gentil... Sa réflexion est interrompue par la Luciole qui émet un grognement.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de semer la discorde ? lui demande-t-elle. C'est fatiguant, tu sais, et on n'a pas besoin de ça.

Joker lui tire la langue pour toute réponse.

- Pas de dispute les amis, nous devons tous être unis, annonce Ténor en se dandinant au rythme de ses paroles.

- Luci, Joker, pas de dispute ! ordonne aussitôt Maman juste après.

Lui est impressionné. Ténor lit dans les pensées de Maman ! Décidément, tous ses amis monstres sont très forts...

Après leur petit-déjeuner, ils repartent à travers la forêt. La journée se déroule sans incident ni événement particulier (sauf si on compte qu'il peut bouger les bras et les jambes en même temps pour attirer plus vite l'attention de Maman). Puis vient le soir, et un nouveau feu de camp où la Luciole s'occupe en premier de monter la garde, relayée par Ténor puis finalement par Joker. Lui ne voit rien de tout cela, profondément endormi, mais il suppose que les monstres suivent le plan prévu. À un moment, le Joker les réveille, sûrement pour échapper à des monstres. Il n'en garde cependant pas grand souvenir, se rendormant très vite dans les bras de Maman.

Une autre journée s'écoule, selon le rythme désormais ordinaire. Petit-déjeuner, marche, déjeuner, marche, dîner, marche... Enfin, pas pour lui la marche : c'est Maman qui fait tout le travail ! Des fois, il y a quand même des avantages à être pe... verticalement désavantagé ! Ses amis monstres doivent marcher, sauf Mirabelle qui se fait elle aussi porter, tantôt par la Luciole, tantôt par Ténor. Joker et Zoom, eux, volent toujours aux alentours.

C'est lorsque Trois Quatorze commence à se dire qu'ils vont devoir passer une nouvelle nuit dans la forêt aux monstres que soudain, ils semblent en émerger. Laissant les arbres derrière eux, ils débouchent sur une large route bordée de grandes herbes. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il aperçoit des lumières au loin, de très jolies lumières même. Sûrement un truc d'humains, car elles ne ressemblent pas du tout aux flammes de la Luciole.

Le murmure de Maman alors qu'elle s'avance vers les lumières en question confirme sa théorie :

- Retour à la civilisation... enfin, ce qu'il en reste, rajoute-t-elle encore plus bas.

Après avoir traversé une étendue d'eau grâce à un un pont qui faisait de drôles de bruits sous leur pas et effectué un assez grand détour pour contourner des monstres dangereux d'après la Luciole, ils arrivent enfin dans le repère d'humains. Ils repassent par un petit bâtiment où Maman parle avec l'un de ses congénères pendant assez longtemps, puis entrent dans le nid proprement dit. Ses amis se détendent alors visiblement, relâchant leur vigilance, sauf Mirabelle qui paraît davantage inquiète. Lui examine les lieux avec une attention toute particulière.

Ici, le sol n'est pas blanc, mais beige, et bizarrement marqué de plein de lignes qui s'intersectent. Il y a plus de bâtiments que dans le repère précédent, et beaucoup sont illuminés de l'intérieur, comme si dans chacun se trouvait une Luciole qui faisait rayonner ses flammes. Aucun humain ne se promène à l'extérieur, ce qui est plutôt bizarre car d'après ce qu'il a vu jusque là, il lui semblait que les humains aimaient bien vagabonder dehors. Il réfléchit très fort à la question et en conclut que les habitants de ce nid-là doivent être plus timides.

Maman se dirige vers un grand bâtiment rouge qui ressemble beaucoup à celui du repère précédent. Tiens ? Ils en ont aussi construit un ici ? C'est que ça doit être un bâtiment très important ! Pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il ait un rapport avec la nourriture... ni le combat. Que peut-il y avoir de plus important ?

Quand Maman franchit les portes qui s'ouvrent toutes seules, il n'obtient pas la réponse, mais une vague d'air chaud très agréable l'englobe soudain, et il admet que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Les autres monstres aussi émettent des grognements contents. Il y a de quoi : ils avancent dans leur quête ! Et il sent qu'il trouvera la pièce suivante de sa couronne ici...

Il est donc de très bonne humeur lorsque Maman lui demande de rentrer dans sa boule-maison. Et s'apprête donc à donner son accord, quand soudain, il capte quelque chose du regard qui le fait sursauter si fort qu'il tombe presque des bras de Maman.

Là !

Assis sur un siège le long du mur !

Son double maléfique !

* * *

_Le Métronome lancé par 3.14 quand il veut aider au début du chapitre, c'était Cognobidon. ^^_


End file.
